Come What May
by Devine-Odyssey
Summary: They were lovers once, now eleven years after they parted Draco discovers the reason why Harry walked out of his life. Mpreg HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

**Chapter One**

_Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is? It's to love someone who used to love you, watching them carry on with their lives as though you had never really been a part of it._

_But then this was the way I chose it to be._

_Standing in the shadows merely watching I sometimes wonder what would of happened if I had given in and just carried on with him by my side, shared the news with him._

_But then his mother soon put a stop to any notion that me and him would have our happily ever after._

_How she found out about my 'condition' I don't know I hadn't even told anybody about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell any of my friends nor my headmaster not even my three closest confidantes not to mention the one I loved._

_Imagining him staying with me out of obligation was too much to bear and the thought of the consequences helped to ease the blow of my idea to call our relationship off. We'd never have been given the chance to live the dream and so I set him free._

_I wasn't going to do what his mother said though, oh no I'm not that callous or cruel a fact she should of realized by now._

_But I'd do it all on my own. Nobody needed to know anything and he could carry on with the life he was meant for before I came along, before I spoiled it all for him. I cut my own heart out but what I did to his was so much worse but he had far more to loose than me, surely he must have seen that I was doing what was best for him._

_You had to be cruel to be kind right?_

_Turning away from the crowd that played in the sun waiting for the carriages that would take them home, I yearned for the ground to just open up and swallow me whole. Perhaps then I wouldn't have to feel the pain._

_At least school was over; we'd finally made it through._

_I was of age; I could get my own place within the Wizarding community and would be viewed as an adult, it would be easier to hide things if I didn't have to live with my aunt and uncle. I needed the independence a place of my own would give me along with the privacy._

_Slowly I ran my hands over my stomach, feeling the hard muscles there I wondered how long before it all changed, wondered how long before anyone who cared to look would know the secret I was desperate to keep._

_I was pregnant and my world was spiraling out of control, for I wasn't pregnant to just anybody, perhaps it would have been easier if I was... would have been better if I was. But then like everything else in my life this too was just a sign of the doomed existence I was born to live._

_I was pregnant to the one person whom I would never be able to have a future with, to the one person whom my baby would never know to be his or her father. Who would never show my baby any love for he would not know it even existed._

_I was pregnant to Draco Malfoy!!_

* * *

_**11 years later**_

Draco Malfoy looked at the sky with a whole new sense of meaning. With the sun that shone so gloriously above him came a new feeling of euphoria he had previously been lacking in his life……he was finally free.

"Well Mr. Malfoy why don't you take your first step into the first day of the rest of your life" a voice mused from behind him. Turning he surveyed the woman who had made his freedom possible, even now he was still shocked that she had taken on his case especially given their history.

Hermione Woods smiled and stepped out into the blinding heat of the sun shaking the hand that Draco held out for her

"I can't thank you enough Hermione. If it hadn't been for you I would have lost my son to that witch and Lyle means everything to me" he stated his voice portraying how grateful he really felt.

"Nonsense its all part of my job Draco and besides anybody can see how much you love your son. The Judge would have to have been foolish to rule in her favour. Besides, as you should know I always play to win" she replied smoothing down the lapels of her jacket and fixing him with a look of mock severity.

"So how would you feel about a celebratory drink then?" he asked thinking a drink was the least he could do for the service this woman had done him.

"I'd feel quite favorably if I wasn't already out for a drink tonight. Why don't you come with us you can bring Lyle along with you, I'm sure Gwen and Glen would enjoy his company" she said her face smiling as she thought of her troublesome twins.

"That sounds great, but are you sure we'll be ok having the children out so late? I mean most pubs don't allow youngsters in after a certain time" Draco asked and she clucked her tongue at him.

"Honestly Draco you really don't get out much to the new age places do you. We always go to The Rhinestone and trust me when I say children are always welcome there, plus I know the owner so there'll be no problems"

Draco smiled; it had been such a long time since he had actually socialized.

His marriage to Katrina had left little time for socializing. She'd always wanted money and he had worked himself to the ground trying to buy her everything she had ever wanted, thinking that if he just gave her whatever her heart desired she would at least have been content. But the problem with greedy people was that they were never content with anything.

Lyle had been the only good thing to come out of the torturous years he had spent with her and she'd wanted to take him away from him.

But now he had sole custody of his son and nothing was going to take that from him, he was determined to give him all the love and support he needed. He would not however place words of hatred in his mind about his mother, an action he had a feeling his now ex wife would of done had the roles been reversed.

Now without her claws sunk into him he was finally free to live the life he'd always wanted for him and his son.

"I think I've heard of the place, actually quite popular and trendy if memory serves right. Anyone I know going to be there" he asked lightly.

For a moment she seemed to hesitate her eyes looking uncertain but in a blink it was gone making it seem as though he'd imagined it. Linking her arm through his they began to walk down the steps away from the courthouse.

"Well Oliver will be there along with the kids, Ginny and Blaise will be there with their son as well, and I also think that Ron and Pansy will be there too. I was thrilled to hear that their expecting their first I bet your just as excited by the news" she gushed and he had to laugh at her excitement.

It was so strange that everyone from school was all grown up, that the people he had studied with were now married expecting children of their own.

He noticed that one person she did not mention in the crowd line up was the one name he was secretly hoping would be there. Nobody had really seen nor heard much from the great Harry Potter since the end of the war well except for his select group of friends, a selection that excluded Draco.

He wondered what Harry would look like at almost 29 years of age, like him self he imagined that the golden-boy would have bloomed with each year that passed. Draco knew that he was considered handsome but in his minds eye he imagined that Harry would be stunning.

Not that he thought of him that often.

He'd done his best to try and bury his memories of Harry Potter. In those memories lay a pain that Draco did not want to remember not when he had loved him so much only to be discarded like an object whose novelty had worn off.

"That sounds great Hermione, what time do you want me to be there for?"

"Well we all usually get there for about six so anytime around then or after is fine, mines a vodka tonic with a slice of lime if you get there before me" she said teasingly. Patting his arm she began walking in the opposite direction to which Draco was going a smile of satisfaction and calculation on her lips that was hidden from the blonde as her face was lost to his view.

Loosening his tie Draco strolled towards his car, sometimes he couldn't believe that he actually used a muggle contraption to get about but then it made things so much easier for him.

His face lit up in a grin that appeared almost boyish on his matured and handsome face. He was going out with friends; he was taking back the life that had been denied to him since he'd been tethered to Katrina. Now he could enjoy all the things he had never been able to enjoy before now, plus he had his son, what more could he want from life.

Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect.

* * *

The crash resounded through the house like a bad omen and he groaned mentally before dragging himself from his bed and hauling on the jeans he had discarded last night.

Padding out into the hallway he could smell smoke and rolled his eyes.

"Heaven help me if she's been trying to cook" he preyed and began making his way towards the kitchen scowling at the tell tale signs of smoke which was slowly filtering through the open door.

"Abbey sweetheart is everything ok" he called stepping into the kitchen. Catching sight of her his lips broke into a grin of pure amusement at the picture she made. Cake mixture was smudged over her cheeks, her blonde hair coated in icing powder and her green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

His daughter.

"It didn't go right at all daddy" she cried pointing to the burnt lump he imagined was meant to be a cake and unable to stop himself he began to laugh.

Turning she fixed him with a heated glare folding her arms across her chest a pout springing readily to her lips, but somehow she just didn't look too intimidating when she was covered in flakes of mixture and icing. Sensing that it would be best to humor her he stopped his laughing but his eyes still danced with amusement.

"Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and I'll sort this mess out and start breakfast" he said and a smile lit up her face.

"I like the sound of that, do pancakes please daddy" she said flinging her arms about his waist and hugging him tight before dashing out the room to make herself look more presentable.

Shaking his head he set about clearing the kitchen. When it came to the matter of her appearance Abbey was so much like her father it made him want to smile. She looked a lot like him too with her ivory skin and hair so blonde it was almost white, only her green eyes gave away the fact that she was his as well.

The sound of the doorbell jarred him from his musings and he picked his way over to the door opening it to reveal a grinning Ron Weasley.

"Morning Harry" he said pleasantly stepping in when Harry stepped aside motioning his head in invitation. The redhead took in the mess of the kitchen and the last lingering clouds of smoke and turned to offer his friend a grin.

"I take it she's been trying to cook again" he asked and Harry chuckled in response moving to continue cleaning the counters whilst his redheaded friend hopped up onto one of the stools to watch. It was a standing joke between them about Abbey's lack of culinary skills, another trait that she had inherited from her father.

"I'm thinking about upping her monthly allowance if she promises to stay out of the kitchen. I'm just about to start making pancakes for breakfast, you want some" Harry replied and as predicted Ron eagerly nodded his head.

"Who's running the pub today then Harry" Ron asked grabbing an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and taking a bite.

"Luna's watching it for me till later, I need to go over the books but it looks as though it's actually doing quite well."

The Rhinestone had given Harry an outlet for his spare time, he'd bought it when the building had been nothing but a crumbling mass and had transformed it into a flourishing establishment. He hadn't really thought that it would take off as well as it had and now that its success had reached its peak he was looking at a new property to purchase, this time he wanted to make a club.

He also had the perfect place in mind.

"So Hermione was talking with Draco today" Ron said smoothly and Harry felt his body tense at the mention of his former lovers name, it was a name he had hardly spoken now for eleven years.

"Oh" he replied as nonchalantly as he could, mixing the batter for the pancakes with a bit more force than was needed.

"Looks like his divorce came through. I have to say I never really cared for Katrina, she had this way of looking at you that made you feel like you were something ugly she'd stepped in" Ron stated his voice clearly showing his distaste for the woman.

"I'll take your word for it mate, I never met the lady."

He'd made it his business to avoid Draco's wife at all costs for fear he'd do something stupid if he met her. It was better to keep his past exactly there were it belonged; a feat which would have proven impossible if he was to meet the woman Draco had married.

He could remember seeing their picture in the prophet and had cried himself to sleep that night, his mind filled with thoughts of what could have been and what never would be.

"Don't you think its time you told him about Abbey?" Ron asked and Harry winced at the thought. An image of Draco's mother merged before his eyes, the same look of disgust on her face and he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Ron I told you, Abbey would only end up getting hurt if Draco knew about her and you know as well as I do that she would never be accepted into the Malfoy family. Lucius would accept her but Draco's mother would make her life living hell, I don't want that for her" he replied concentrating on the food he was preparing.

"He's her father too Harry, I think that gives him a right to know"

The decision not to tell Draco that he had a beautiful, witty, smart and quite often cocky daughter was one that Harry had agonized over for a long time. But the thought of how she would be treated once news got back to Draco's mother that Harry had told her son all about his daughter…well that had dispersed any notion he had had to tell Draco about Abbey.

"Its better this way" he whispered just as his little ray of sunshine bounded into the room her face lighting up when she spotted Ron at the breakfast bar.

"Hey Uncle Ron, daddy didn't tell me you were coming today how's Pansy is she getting any bigger" she asked. Her face was flushed with excitement as she pulled herself onto the stool next to the amused red head.

Harry felt emotion clog in his throat; she was so much more matured than her eleven years she was something any father would be proud of and yet he had denied Draco any pride in the way his daughter had flourished. He wondered what she would think of him when he told her of his decision; would she hate him for it?

He listened as she talked avidly with Ron about the baby, about her excitement over starting Hogwarts and that she was undecided on if she wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. This was a notion which caused Ron to look absolutely shocked that she should consider any house but the one he had once resided in.

He wondered if Draco had been like this at an early age, older and wiser than his years yet still able to retain all the innocence and excitement of a child.

He placed a plate of pancakes in front of both his daughter and his friend and watched them dig in with a flourish, marveling at how Abbey had the same etiquette as her father yet she had never seen him eat. She had many of Draco's mannerisms that only served to remind Harry that she was not just a Potter but a Malfoy as well.

Sighing he tucked into his own breakfast trying to shut out the barrage of thoughts that jumbled through his mind along with everything that Ron had said.

For once in his life he was plagued only with doubts about his choices.

* * *

As he'd known he would be Draco was the first person to arrive at the pub, but then Hermione had said six and checking his watch he wasn't too surprised to find he was ten minutes early.

"I need to go to the toilet Father" Lyle moaned squirming in his arms. Smiling he placed him down and watched him dash to where the restroom was.

Turning he surveyed his surroundings; whoever had decorated the place had superb taste. The walls were done in the palest of blues with richer blue drapes hanging from the windows. The tables and chairs where a finely polished mahogany, the chairs were cushioned by leather which was the same pale blue as the walls.

It looked sophisticated and classy.

Making his way to the bar he instantly recognized the barmaid. He smiled in greeting when she made her way over to him chuckling when she did a double take, recognition finally showing in her gaze.

"Oh my god Draco Malfoy…well I never" Luna Lovegod gushed reaching over the counter to catch him in a slightly awkward hug due to the bar being in the way.

"Nice to see you too Luna" he chuckled once she released him; she had grown into quite a breathtaking woman.

"So what brings you here then?" she asked pleasantly scooping her blonde hair up in a bun and securing it with the rubber band that had hung round her wrist. He caught the glint of a diamond on her finger and a look of surprise crossed his face.

"Yeah can you believe that I'm actually engaged and to Neville Longbottom" she mused catching the direction his surprised look followed.

"Wow, congratulations Luna…well I'm celebrating my divorce so how bout a toast to your engagement and one to my divorce" he chuckled and smiling she took his drink order and went about serving them.

"Take a seat Draco I'll bring them over when their ready."

Giving her a grateful look he made his way over to one of the vacant tables and sank into it marveling at how surprisingly soft it was. For once in his life he felt as though he could actually relax, that he was just a guy out with his son waiting for friends he didn't have to impress.

Luna walked over with his drinks a smile still spread across her face.

"I'm sorry to hear about your divorce honey, was it a mutual decision" she asked arranging the glasses on the table and taking a seat next to him.

"Actually the decision was mine, I remember taking a look at my life and thinking that I didn't like how it was turning out. I didn't like the person I was becoming when I was with her" he stated softly taking a much needed sip of his wine.

"So how did you end up working in this place then, what's your boss like?" Draco asked taking the attention away from the matters of his life. He fixed her with a look of curiosity and for the second time that day he saw a look of hesitation in someone's eyes only for it to vanish in an instant.

"Well I'm at University now studying for a degree in psychology; I've always wanted to be a psychologist, so I thought why not go do it. This is just a way to make some money to put me through lessons, the pays really good" she said after a pause.

"The boss he's great, I honestly didn't think he'd hire me I mean back in school I wasn't exactly known for being all there was I. But he gave me a chance…in fact he should be here any minute he called to say he was on his way in."

Draco smiled; it was good to see that things had changed, that there were people out there willing to give someone a chance no matter what they had been like in the past. It gave him hope, a hope that people could look past his past and see him for the man that he had become, the man he had always wanted to be.

"Ah here he is now I think, I best go out and help him with the boxes he brought. I'll catch you later Draco ok" and with that said Luna rushed outside presumably to help her boss.

"Yo daddy you want me to put the box on the bar?"

Ah so the mysterious boss had a child, no wonder children were allowed in the pub. Glancing up he caught sight of a young girl and felt the breath still in his throat.

She looked just like him. Long blonde hair the exact shade of his own, skin so pale it appeared almost ivory only her eyes were different. They were a bright green the likes he had only ever seen on one other person.

Even his own son didn't look as much like him as this child.

But if the sight of the child stole the air from his lungs it was nothing compared to his reaction when her father walked through the doors a grin curving his pretty lips. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt which emphasized the tan of his skin, oh yes he had been right in earlier assumptions that he would be stunning. Even though he had not seen him in years he would recognize him anywhere.

Harry Potter.

So this was the boss that Luna spoke of, the owner that Hermione knew. He should have clicked right away that they had been talking about the golden boy; well he could hardly call him a boy anymore. The person standing before him was all man, and he shivered slightly at the thought.

He was certain that he hadn't made any sound but he watched as Harry's body come to attention his head spinning round as though someone had called his name. His eyes roamed the room finally coming to rest on Draco surprise lighting his green orbs and if he was not mistaken there was a hint of panic there as well.

Draco stood making his way over to the stunned raven haired man. A smile curved his lips and he tried his best to ignore the frantic pounding of his heart.

"Well well Harry Potter, so it's you that runs this fine establishment is it. I have to say I'm impressed with your taste" he drawled mentally congratulating himself when his voice came out smooth and confident. He was surprised that he had even been able to talk at all.

"Yeah, I guess maturity sort of brought out the interior decorator in me" Harry mused rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The action was a telltale sign to anybody that knew him that he was nervous.

"I heard about your divorce, I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you" Harry said lightly handing the box he had been carrying to Luna when she came over to retrieve it. He began to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt as though he was suddenly unsure what to do with his hands now the box was gone.

"I'm not, I don't think that things would have worked out with Katrina anyway, she may have been a pretty face but it only served to mask a deeper ugliness. I got my son out of the deal so I didn't come out of it badly" Draco replied surprised that Harry knew about his divorce.

"I see you have a child as well, I must say Potter she is a young beauty" he added and Harry looked over to where his daughter was chattering away avidly with Luna.

"Her name is Abbey" he said softly even though Draco had never asked.

"_If we ever had a child and it was a girl I think I'd like to call her Abbey, it's the author of a poem I read, a beautiful poem that reminded me of you"_

Draco's words from the past came back to haunt him and he frowned, what had made Harry choose that name?

"Her mother is she no longer on the scene?" he asked batting thoughts of the past away to concentrate on the man stood in front of him. He definitely knew he was not imagining the look of panic that simmered in Harry's emerald eyes.

"There's only me" Harry replied turning his gaze away from Draco the words spoken so low that he had to strain to hear them, but he did not miss the underlying tone of pain in the other mans voice.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you. Me and my big mouth eh I guess some things never change" he chuckled trying to make light of the situation and take Harry's mind off whatever had caused the rawness in his voice.

"Its ok Draco, I've long come to terms with the fact that I raised Abbey on my own. But I'd like to think I did a good job" Harry replied his voice under control.

Draco was just about to ask what had happened to see Harry raise his daughter alone when Lyle came bounding over.

"Father did you get me a drink" he asked meekly his gaze taking in Harry, his eyes rested on the lightning bolt scar and they widened a look of awe washing over his face.

"You're Harry Potter, my grandfather used to tell me stories about you" he gushed out his voice laced with a tiny prickle of excitement. Draco smiled at his son's star struck face and was surprised to find the smile mirrored in Harry's.

"I can quite imagine the stories Lucius used to tell about me, especially if my godfather had any input" he chuckled coming down on his haunches and holding his hand out to the child in greeting.

"You must be Lyle; your daddy's been telling me good things about you. Nice to meet you and you can call me Harry" he seemed so at ease with the boy that Lyle forgot his usual shyness and shook the hand that Harry offered his face lighting up with a smile.

"You see the girl over there, well that's my daughter Abbey, and if you tell her I sent you she'll give you some sweets" Harry offered. Lyle looked at Draco who nodded his head in consent and he skipped to the bar where Abbey was still talking to Luna.

"I always knew you'd be a natural with children" Draco mused not sure why his heart had fluttered when Harry had been talking to his son. For some reason he had hoped that Harry would have been clueless, but like everything else he put his attention to it seemed to come to him naturally.

"Well I decided that I wasn't going to be like my aunt and uncle were with me. I don't know it's just that since I had to be both parents for Abbey I found it easier to adjust to the role" he replied rising to his feet.

"I take it she got her good looks from her mother then, god wouldn't have been able to help her if she looked like you" Draco teased laughingly only to notice that Harry didn't join with his humour.

"She looks a lot like my ex partner yes. If you don't mind Draco I'd really rather not talk about it" Harry stated tightly running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to snap it's just that well its kind of a painful subject for me. Bad break up, I guess even now it still has the ability to hurt me thinking about it" he stated his voice full of apology a sheepish grin on his face at his outburst.

"Hey don't worry about it, I shouldn't have pried" Draco responded.

"Well I guess I best go and get everything put away, I'll speak to you later ok" Harry said and with a wave he was heading towards the bar calling Abbey as he went.

For some reason Draco got the distinct impression that Harry was hiding something from him, something important. He wasn't sure how he knew or why he knew but he just knew.

Now all that remained was to find out what it was.

* * *

Oh god, Draco was here, in his pub, and he had brought Abbey with him.

Mentally going through every single cuss word in his vocabulary he began putting the groceries he had bought away in the correct places handing his daughter a bowl of ice cream to keep her busy.

Draco must have recognized the fact that Abbey looked so much like him, although he probably hadn't clicked onto the resemblance yet Harry knew that his ex lover wasn't stupid. It was only a matter of time before he realized that she was his daughter as well. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the consequences when they arose.

Why oh why had he decided to bring Abbey inside with him? She could have stayed in the car, she could have stayed at home but for some unknown reason he'd brought her with him and now he was going to pay for that mistake.

Maybe Draco wouldn't find out, maybe he was just blowing everything out of proportion but he knew how smart Draco really was. He just had to have seen the resemblance between himself and Abbey; there were few people in the Wizarding world that had Draco's unique hair colour not to mention his flawlessly pale skin.

Seeing his old lover again had brought forward a torrent of emotions that Harry had longed to forget.

The years had most definitely been kind to Draco, at eighteen he had been the most gorgeous person Harry had ever been involved with. Now that age had matured him, the promise of his youthful perfection had blossomed into a dangerous aura of power and attractiveness that caused his skin to instantly heat.

In his youth he had packed a pretty good blow with his looks, now that he was older he was explosive and Harry would have been a fool not to notice.

He was most definitely no fool.

Pale skin which shone like polished pearl, a body honed to perfection, all lean and supple with a predatory grace that simply took the breath away. His blonde hair still so light it was almost white and still in the same cut that caused locks to fall softly into his intense mercury eyes.

His lips, Harry could spend hours imagining those lips and what pleasures they could cause, and his long slender hands…he had to bite back a groan just thinking about them.

No wonder he had had such a hard time forgetting him, the man was a god.

"Who was the man you were speaking to daddy?" his daughter's voice broke him from his train of thought. A feeling of panic tightened his gut along with a feeling of guilt. The panic because this was a conversation he wanted to avoid and he was unsure of what to say, the guilt because he was about to lie to his daughter about her father.

"He's an old friend from school sweetheart" he replied not looking at her.

"He's really pretty; he has the same hair as me."

He closed his eyes against the pain in his heart. Was he really doing the right thing by hiding the truth? It had been years before he had finally told his friends about the fact that Abbey was his and Draco's child, even now he was unsure as to how she had happened but as she had grown inside his body he had felt a love for her like no other.

Now everyone seemed to be pushing him to tell Draco the truth. That both Draco and Abbey had the right to know, that they deserved to know and even though he knew they were all right he still didn't know how to tackle the situation.

"I suppose he is, but don't let him hear you say that, people who called him a pretty boy in school usually ended up with severed limbs" Harry chuckled, thinking of a seething Draco reigning holy terror down on any student who had had the audacity to call him pretty. At the time only Harry had been able to get away with saying it.

"I doubt he'd do anything to me, not with you around…did he know my father?" she asked curiously wiping all amusement from Harry's face.

"He knew your father very well, in fact you could say that nobody knew your father better than Draco and myself" he replied. It wasn't a total lie, after all Draco knew himself better than anybody so there was some truth to his words. His reasoning still didn't change the fact that he was keeping the whole truth from his daughter.

"Do you ever see my father around? Do you think he would of loved me daddy" her innocence made emotion clog his throat and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from breaking down. Taking a deep and calming breath he fought for control of his emotions.

"Actually I saw your father quite recently sweetheart and trust me I know for a fact that he would of loved you."

As far as Abbey was aware there were reasons which could not be discussed why her father had no contact with her. Even though Harry had never told her he had the suspicion that she knew whoever her father was had not been told of her birth.

"I'm going to go speak to Luna daddy; she said I can be a bridesmaid at her wedding and I get to help her pick colours. What do you think of Lyle? Isn't he cute for a kid I mean" still babbling on she gave Harry a hug and made her way back out to the bar calling Luna's name as she went.

The silence was deafening, he wondered what it would be like not to have Abby in his life, if he told Draco about her would he try and take her away? He knew how he had fought to get custody of Lyle, he surmised that when Hermione told him it was to show him how much Draco loved his child…how much he could of loved Abbey.

But it had had the opposite effect on Harry. What if Draco tried to take Abbey away from him? What would he do without his daughter in his life?

So many things ran through his mind. Fear consumed him at the thought that his daughter could be taken away from him, that Draco was a powerful man, he knew people in powerful places, not to mention the fact that his mother and father would interfere as well.

Maybe he should just come clean, take Ron's advice and tell Draco the truth and just let things unravel from there. He wondered if the words would stick in his throat.

Sighing he went back to putting things away, unsure as to what he would do next.

* * *

For some reason he couldn't fathom Harry's daughter seemed to be watching him. He'd felt eyes on him and had turned to find her staring at him with a look of contemplation on her face.

Checking his watch he frowned, it was quarter past six and still nobody had arrived.

"Mind if I sit down" turning he came face to face with Abbey who had apparently given up staring at him and decided to come and speak to him instead. Smiling he pulled out the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit.

"My names Abbey Potter and your Draco Malfoy right" she asked holding out her hand in greeting, Draco shook it and smiled.

"I take it your dad mentioned me huh, well it's a pleasure to meet you Abbey. I must say you don't take after your father in the slightest, he never had any fashion sense when he was younger" he said chuckling and she laughed a little.

"I've seen pictures of daddy when he was in school, he was a bit of a loser when it came to clothes but I guess people must of liked that. From what Uncle Ron tells me he was a bit of a charmer" she added and Draco almost roared laughing at the thought.

Harry had only romanced three people in the school, one had been Cho, next had been Seamus and finally himself.

"What about your mother then Abbey, how did your dad meet her?" he asked well humouredly and was rewarded with a frowned look and a slight roll of the eyes.

"I never had a mother" she stated.

The statement confused Draco, how could she not have a mother? Unless like Harry talking about her mother was too painful, maybe she had been a horrible person, or maybe she'd hurt Harry and Abbey couldn't forgive her for it. The last thought didn't sit well with Draco, he didn't like the thought that someone had had the power to hurt Harry.

"Well I guess you could say that daddy was my mother. I mean he's the one that carried me for nine months so technically that would make him the female part of the relationship right?" she giggled at the last part and Draco felt himself grow more confused.

"When you say carried you, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I'm still not too sure on how it works when guys have babies, I mean daddy doesn't talk about it that much and there's not too much information on it. Its really quite rare for men to give birth you know" she spoke with a wisdom that belied her youth, and then a notion dawned on Draco that he hadn't really considered.

"Are you telling me that he got pregnant to another guy?"

"Well yeah, like I said daddy doesn't talk about the past that much not even to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. I think he had a picture of my father once, I caught him looking at an old photograph and he looked so sad" she said waving over to Luna who smiled and carried on with her work.

"You know Draco I like you, you're a nice guy. My dad said you knew my father quite well in school, what was he like?"

Draco didn't know what to say, his tongue seemed too thick for his mouth. Harry had been involved with a guy and had gotten pregnant, was that why he had sent Draco away? He'd been having an affair with someone else and wouldn't have been able to hide the consequences of it.

Anger ran through his veins making his blood boil. All this time he thought he had done something to push the other man away, when the reality was that Harry had been playing the field behind his back.

"Excuse me a minute Abbey I need to have a quick word with your dad" he muttered making his way to the door he had seen Harry go through, ignoring the 'staff only' sign. Barging in he found Harry just closing the door of the cupboard he had been rooting in before turning to see who had walked in.

"Draco, you do realize that this is reserved for staff only" he mused placing his hands on his hips to give the blonde a mock look of sternness.

"Stuff it Potter" he snarled feeling satisfaction well inside him at the way the raven haired mans face fell and fear slowly crept into his gaze, his whole stance becoming defensive as Draco stalked towards him. So Harry was afraid of something then, well good he hoped that it was him he was terrified of.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That you could hide it from me forever?" he rasped out gripping the other man by the shoulders his fingers biting into his flesh in a way that caused Harry to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know how to and your mother made it clear she didn't want you to know."

"So my mother knew did she, why didn't you tell me Potter how could you do that to me? I loved you damn it" he slammed Harry back against the counter rage pushing him to hurt the other man like he was hurting now.

"Who was it then huh? Are you going to tell me who you decided to shack up with behind my back only for them to up sticks and leave you when you got caught up the duff?"

A confused look crossed Harry's face and he tried to push Draco away. But anger was a powerful force and he was as unmoving as a rock his grip as hard as steel.

"So who was it then Harry? Should I pay him a visit? Find out all the sordid little things you did behind my back? Tell me Harry who is Abbey's father I'd like to pass on my congratulations, was in Seamus?"

"No" Harry whispered tears simmering in his eyes.

"Then tell me Harry, tell me who it was that you left me for come on tell me why you did it, I want to know and I want to know now" Draco all but shouted trying to stop his control over his emotions from snapping.

"It's you" was the softly spoken response.

"What's me?" for a moment Draco was confused, what the hell was Harry talking about was the other man loosing his mind? He hadn't hit his head had he?

"Abbey's father is you" Harry stated with more force shoving Draco away from him and hugging his arms as though suddenly cold.

All the anger drained from Draco and for a moment the room seemed to swim. Harry made a movement towards him but he held up his hand to stay him using his other to grip the counter for support.

Of all the things he had expected Harry to say he had not counted on this, his omission that Abbey was his daughter floored him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally managed to find the voice to ask fixing his gaze on Harry in desperation. Why would he keep his identity as Abbey's father from him? Why had he chosen to go through everything alone? Surely he should have known that he would have helped him through it, would have been at his side.

"I chose it to be this way for you Draco. Your mother knew, she came to see me two days after I found out and warned me of the consequences should I tell you" Harry replied looking down at his hands.

Draco sighed in frustration, his mother had a lot to answer for but that still didn't excuse Harry for what he had done.

"But I loved you" he choked out. Surely that should have been enough for Harry, surely he should have thought to give it a chance, to tell him the truth and see what happened.

"Don't you think I know that, you have no idea how hard it was for me send you away. But your mother told me what life would be like for Abbey, how they would never accept her into the family…I didn't want that for her surely you must understand the type of pressure I was under" Harry said softly his voice laced with his own desperation.

But he didn't understand he didn't understand anything. How it had happened, why it had happened, why he was only finding out about it now, and why Harry thought he didn't have the right to know.

"You should have told me."

"Your right, and if I wasn't so scared then maybe I would have done. But my emotions were out of control Draco. She was very persuasive, telling me how I had to be cruel to be kind; that you already belonged to someone else and that Abbey would always be viewed as an outsider"

He stopped to take a shaky breath.

"She said you'd be disowned, that you'd be forever known as the disgrace of your family. I didn't want that life for my daughter Draco and I didn't want that life for you. I loved you so much, but deep down I knew that it was selfish of me to expect you to give everything up for me. So I let you go" he finished his voice shaking with the sobs he was fighting to hold back.

"You should have trusted me to make the decision on my own Harry, how do you know I didn't want that kind of life with you? I suffered ten years of hell living the life my mother wanted me to live. If you'd have given me the option I would have lived that life with you, I loved you enough to live that life with you"

I couldn't have asked that of you Draco. It was because I knew you would live that life with me that I drove you away. I was going to tell you about Abbey sooner or later, I just didn't know how" Harry whispered tears finally falling softly down his face.

Even though he was still angry with him Draco gathered Harry in his arms whispering soothing words to him as the smaller man cried his heart out, all the years of anguish finally breaking from the barrier he had hid them behind.

"Where do we go from here?" was Harry's muffled question peering up into Draco's face. He looked so fragile at that moment that Draco forgot all about his anger and pulled him closer running a shaking hand through his raven locks in a calming way.

"I don't know" he finally whispered.

* * *

Yeah I know everything was revealed and its only chapter one, but I needed something to get my inspiration juices flowing and well this story isn't going to be all that long, I'm thinking possibly another chapter or maybe another two.

Please be kind when reviewing even if its to say how bad it is, as you may have seen in my profile this gave me a bit of stress when trying to write it but in the end I think it came out ok and I'm just trying to slide into writing fan fiction slowly, but hopefully some of you will like it and will leave me a review, thanks for stopping by and maybe I'll see you in chapter two.

A.N – Just for reference when Draco has a flashback in relation to hearing the name Abbey it actually is taken from a poem that I read and it did actually remind me of Harry from Draco's perspective (well from my inner idea of what I wish his perspective really was) the poets name was Abbey but I can't for the life of me remember where I read it so I'll have to browse through all my books so I can put it up for you guys!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Come What May**

**Chapter Two**

Draco heaved a heavy sigh as he watched Harry move about the kitchen, at the moment his mind was still processing what Harry had told him. That he had a daughter eleven years of age, and she was about to attend her first year at Hogwarts.

A part of him couldn't believe that Harry would go through this without him, that he would cut his very existence from his daughter's life for so long. He was only glad that Harry had told his daughter nothing but good things about him. He wondered if the roles had been reversed if he would have been so kind.

It bothered him.

He would like to think that if the situations _were_ reversed that he would have been able to handle everything as well as Harry had, to have been so gracious. But the fact that he didn't know if he would have done or could have been made him feel slightly angry with himself and angry at Harry for acting in the way that he had.

Now it was a question of where they went from here. One answer was clear in Draco's mind, he was determined that Abbey would know him and that he would know his daughter in return.

"So how do we tackle this then Draco" Harry's soft voice brought him abruptly from his thoughts. Sighing he turned to survey the raven haired man his mind still a whirl of confusion.

"I'm still trying to get my head round everything. I can say for the first time in my life I'm at a loss of what to do" Draco finally answered not liking the fact that he couldn't form a solution to the current problem.

"I'd like to offer you a suggestion if I may" Harry said after a pause and Draco looked up to see Harry worrying his lips between his teeth. Knowing this to be a sure sign that he was nervous Draco wondered what could he have to be nervous about? Pondering this he nodded his head for Harry to continue.

"Why don't bring Lyle and have dinner at my house tonight? I suppose we can sit Abbey down and talk there. At least she'll be in an environment she feels comfortable in."

Draco was taken back by the proposition. He had been so sure he would have to fight the other man every inch of the way to gain some sort of access to his daughter. It was just another stark reminder how bitter he had become over the years, there was a time he could recall that he knew Harry well enough to know that he really did wear his heart on his sleeve.

"I'd like that" he said softly and was rewarded with a smile.

He'd forgotten just how disarming Harry's smile could be. It lit up his eyes so that they shone like polished jade, and his face was transformed from just handsome to devastatingly so.

For a moment it was like he had been transported back to Hogwarts where Harry would look at him and smile. In those moments he would see himself in the eyes of his raven haired lover and to Harry he knew he was truly wonderful.

Blinking he brought his mind back to the present as Harry turned away from him breaking the spell he had unknowingly cast. Draco frowned slightly at the smaller mans back.

He didn't want to be thinking of the good times he and Harry had had, it was in the past buried along with all the painful memories it invoked. But as he watched Harry once again move about the kitchen as though he belonged there he had visions of what it could have been like between them. Could see himself walking into the kitchen of the house they would have shared to see Harry sexily rumpled from sleep making breakfast, letting him steal a sweet kiss along with his coffee.

"So you have Luna working for you" he asked as a way to fill the silence that had suddenly loomed between them. Harry looked up from the bread he was buttering to offer another mega watt smile.

"Yeah, I still can't believe that she's getting married to Neville I mean talk about least likely to hook up" he mused. Draco felt himself laughing at the response; he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed freely and genuinely.

He'd laughed a lot when he had been at Hogwarts. Had gone against his Malfoy code and spent a lot of his time just smiling and laughing, again due to something Harry had said or done.

The laughter died from his eyes and judging from the look in Harry's he had noticed it.

"You should do that more often…laugh I mean…Hermione says you hardly ever smile or laugh anymore" Harry said softly not meeting the blondes eyes. He'd said the words so quietly that Draco had to strain to hear.

"And she tells you things about me often does she" Draco asked not meaning for his tone to sound so accusing.

A blush spread across Harry's face and he turned his head away in an attempt to hide it. For some reason Draco found it incredibly endearing that the ex-Gryffindor could still blush so freely after all these years and especially after everything he had been through. It really brought home the innocence of Harry that no amount of time or experience could touch.

"Is it wrong to occasionally ask how your doing? I mean I tried to give Abbey information that's an accurate as I can get" he stated cutting the sandwiches he had made into neat triangles and arranging them onto the plates he had set out.

"Is that the only reason you asked?" Draco replied the words springing past his lips before he knew that he had even thought of them.

The question seemed to startle Harry and once again his cheeks suffused with colour. The brightness of his cheeks easily gave away the fact that that he hadn't only asked about him merely to satisfy his daughters obvious curious nature. He seemed to be thinking of a reply; Draco crossed his arms waiting for the answer.

"Well I guess it wasn't the only reason, but then again I doubt you're surprised" he finally stated surprising Draco with his honest answer.

It hadn't really occurred to him that Harry might answer truthfully. In fact if he was a betting man he would have been willing to put money on the other man stammering and stuttering some sort of lie at the accusation, that he hadn't really been keeping tabs on what Draco had been up to.

"And what were the other reasons you asked Harry?" he said finally. For some unknown reason he needed to know the answer, and again for the same unknown reason he hoped that it wasn't anything else to do with his daughter.

"I wanted to know how you were doing. I mean it's not like I stopped caring about you over night…and I guess old habits kind of die hard" Harry stated. Draco sensed that the answer wasn't the whole truth but if it was all Harry was willing to give then it would satisfy him…for now.

"I see" was all he said.

Harry opened a packet of crisps and split them between the two plates, he scrunched up the packet once it was empty and tossing it neatly into a bin. He held one of the plates out for Draco to take.

"It's for Lyle" he stated when Draco looked at the offered food in question. Draco was actually touched that Harry had thought of making food for his son as well as making it for Harry's daughter…no their daughter.

Taking the offered plate he muttered a quick thank you. Harry smiled and snagged an apple from a nearby fruit bowl taking a bite, the action drew Draco's attention to his mouth as teeth bit into the red mottled skin and a tongue dart out as he licked off the stray juices. Then Harry did something that really did make his eyes widen, he held out the apple to offer him a bite.

It was an innocent gesture and by the look on Harry's face he didn't see a problem with offering the apple. But to the blonde the act was like a blatant invitation, his mouth went dry and without thinking he leaned forward to take a bite, he made sure that his lips brushed over Harry's fingers where they held the offered fruit.

He heard Harry catch his breath as his lips made contact with his moist skin and fought to keep the grin off his face.

Standing he looked Harry in the eye almost smirking as he noted the heated flush across his face, his pupils had dilated so that only a small ring of green could be seen. Slowly Draco licked his lips and watched as the raven haired man followed the action.

Shaking his head Harry stalked past Draco motioning for the blonde to follow him as he made his way back into the bar. His steps seemed slightly unstable and his breathing was labored, Draco felt the smirk he had tried to hold back spreading on his lips knowing that he had been the cause for the reaction.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

What the hell had he been thinking?

Harry was calling himself every kind fool imaginable. Why oh why he had thought offering a piece of fruit to Draco was nothing but an innocent gesture was beyond him. Trust the blonde to turn something platonic into some kind of sensual seduction.

Sighing he made his way over to where Abbey was sat, this abruptly brought his thoughts to the problem at hand. The fact that Draco now knew that Abbey was his daughter, and that he was going to have to inform her of the fact later on tonight.

He had known that he couldn't have kept the secret from them forever but he hadn't wanted the revelation to come out in the way that it had.

But Draco had been so angry and no matter what they were now he couldn't bear the idea of the blonde thinking that he had been anything but faithful to him. He had loved Draco with everything that he had in him……still loved him if he was being truthful with himself.

He wasn't a monk and he hadn't lived a life of celibacy during the past eleven years, but every person who had managed to grace his bed paled in comparison to the one person he had really wanted there. It was very telling that almost every lover he'd had had been blonde.

"Here you go sweetheart" he said softly placing the food in front of Abbey. She accepted it with a smile and continued to tell Lyle about the letter she had received from Hogwarts, chattering about what house she wanted to be in.

"Daddy was in Gryffindor so I guess it would be cool to be in there. But he also said that father was in Slytherin so I wouldn't mind being in there either" she went on and Harry noticed Draco give him a look of surprise that he had told Abbey which house he had resided in.

"My father was in Slytherin too" Lyle added eagerly reaching for the plate of food Draco had placed in front of him.

Harry motioned for Draco to follow him and the pair made their way to an empty table in the corner leaving their children to their conversation. Luna brought two drinks over and after giving the pair a knowing look she headed on back to the bar.

"I'm surprised that you wanted her know which house I was in" Draco stated once they were alone, the comment caused Harry to frown.

"Why shouldn't I tell her which house you were in? Being in Slytherin is nothing to be ashamed of Draco, don't forget I was almost placed in that house myself" Harry replied his voice sounding tight as he spoke.

What reason did he have to lie about him? Just because he hadn't been a part of Abbey's life it didn't mean that he didn't want her to know about him and what he had been like.

"I guess my years with Katrina have clouded my judgment where other people are concerned…forgive me" Draco said bowing his head in apology.

Harry couldn't understand why Draco had stayed with someone for so long who did nothing but make him miserable. He'd seen pictures of her in newspapers along with articles about whatever fundraiser she was attending or social function she was hosting, from those images he had likened her to an ice-sculpture.

Pretty to look at yet no substance beneath the surface.

He supposed that such an observation on his part was not well grounded; being as though he had never met the woman he should not have judged. But listening to how people talked about her and how Draco described his life with her he doubted he was not far off with his assumptions.

"Look I know that you haven't had the easiest of years Draco, but rest assured that your position in our daughter's eyes has always been the same. She respects the person she knows you to be, even if she doesn't know who you are. Just because you weren't there didn't mean you were out of mind" he offered and noticed a flicker of unknown emotion light the grey in Draco's eyes.

"Thank you" he whispered. Then to Harry's utter shock he leaned in so that his lips were mere inches from his ear, the blondes hot breath ghosted across the sensitive skin and he fought to stop the reaction his body longed to make.

"Just so you know Harry your not completely off the hook, you and I will be talking privately later on" Draco whispered. Whatever response Harry had wanted to make was cut off by the untimely arrival of Hermione and Oliver, their troublesome five year old twins heading straight for Abby and Lyle who were still chatting happily at the bar.

"Harry I didn't know you would be here today" Hermione stated looking completely relaxed in black combats and a blue vest top. Her hair was pulled high atop her head with loose tendrils falling softly about her face.

To Harry she had become so very beautiful and he was happy she had found love with Oliver Wood who with his smiling face, lighter hair, jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt complemented her well. Smiling he stood and kissed her cheek in greeting before turning and shaking Oliver's hand.

Yet all the while he was conscious of the words Draco had whispered to him, of the way the blonde had leaned in towards him and how his eyes lingered over his body still.

Anxious to take his mind off things he decided to play the act of host. Making his way to the bar he ordered the drinks he knew his friends favored by heart, he knew that if Hermione was here then the others wouldn't be far behind. When he pondered what Draco would like he found himself ordering a particularly expensive merlot.

Luna smiled and went about getting them ready. Harry turned to make his way back to the table just as Ron and Pansy came through the door followed closely by Ginny and Blaise young Artemis sauntering after his mother and father his face pulled into his usual superior look…Harry had to smile at the kids antics, he was ten going on twenty that one.

He also had quite the crush on Abby, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

He had actually been surprised how his friends had turned out. Ron's once gangly form had filled out to make a well presented man, he was broad shouldered and still had his long legs. However his years of Quidditch had leant a suppleness to him, his hair hung in a plait down to his mid back and a blue diamond winked in his ear, he was dressed in beige combats and a white polo neck top…he'd come a long way from the boy he had once been.

Pansy…he was still surprised that Ron had married her but had quickly grown to like the woman she had become. Her hair was cut fashionably into a bob that accentuated her heart shaped face. She looked beautiful in her pregnancy, her slight bump showing easily beneath the gauzy white dress she was wearing.

Motherhood had done wonders for Ginny, she had blossomed during her pregnancy and even more so since the birth of her son. Her long red hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a pair of denim dungarees with a pale pink baby-t, simple yet it looked stunning on her giving her an almost natural beauty. Her eyes were always sparkling and her lips always pulled into a smile.

He mused when his eyes wondered over to Blaise. The man sported a pair of leather pants coupled with various chains that clinked as he walked, he'd completed his look with a blood red vest top and a matching leather bracelet his hair spiked fashionably…obviously he had been in work today.

All in all they made a handsome group.

After making his usual round of greetings he seated himself next to Draco and began to chat with Blaise about his ideas for purchasing a property to transform into a club…the other man had owned his own clubs now for the better part of four years and they were a booming success.

"Planning on giving me competition are you Harry" Blaise mused and Harry laughed in response. He highly doubted that the kind of club he had in mind would give Blaise any competition…the other man was a genius when it came to the party scene.

"I was thinking about a gay club actually" he returned smoothly, now it was Blaise's turn to laugh his eyes sparkling.

"Should have known well if you want a hand with the décor and such I'll be more than happy to help you…erm that's if you think input from a straight guy is ok" Blaise teased. Harry felt a light touch on his wrist before he could respond, turning he noted that Draco was giving him an odd look.

"You know if you need help Harry I'd be more than happy to give you a few pointers" he whispered so that only Harry heard. The way that he phrased it sounded like a sexual invitation and he bit back the urge to groan…fortunately he was saved the embarrassment of trying to answer by the arrival of their drinks.

Today was going to be a most trying day.

* * *

For the first time in years Draco could honestly say that he was having fun. His anger from earlier had been forgotten but that didn't mean Harry was off the hook, he had many questions for his ex-lover…questions which he was determined to get the answers to.

Smiling at Pansy as she discussed her pregnancy with him he secretly wondered what Harry would have looked like whilst pregnant.

He was also confused as to what Harry had done with Abbey during the war. His daughter would have been no older then eighteen months old when Harry fought and defeated the dark lord…what would have happened to her if Harry had fallen during his fight? Would she have been raised by someone else with no idea who her second father was?

Granted Harry hadn't technically told her the identity of her second father yet, but he had still supplied her with the knowledge of his character and answered as many questions as he could without revealing the whole truth.

But the thought that his daughter could have been raised by someone else had Harry not made it through the fight with Voldemort caused a brief wave of anger to surge through him. The anger almost making him unaware of the fact how much his heart clenched and bile burned the back of his throat at the thought of Harry dying.

He watched his ex lover converse with the people about him with the same laid back ease he had done in his youth.

His eyes were so animated and his mouth always curled in a warm smile, it had been Harry's ability to see the good in people and have faith in said people which had once allowed Draco to take up residence in the other mans heart. He wondered if he still held a place within Harry's heart much like Harry still retained a piece of Draco's own.

His mind kept on wandering to what Harry had said to him earlier, about how his mother had interfered once she had learned of Harry's pregnancy. If this was the case…and Draco didn't doubt for one moment that what Harry had said was anything but the truth…Narcissa Malfoy had a lot to answer for.

When Harry had called their relationship off it had devastated him, never before had he met someone who could look past the trappings of the Malfoy name and see him for who he was. That he wasn't the perfect emotionless machine people perceived him to be…Harry had seen that he was a flesh and blood person, who feared, who dreamed and above all else who loved.

Surprisingly his father had accepted his relationship with Harry. Lucius was not the cold hearted bastard that so many people thought him to be, much like Draco people tended to have a deep misconception when it came to Malfoy patriarch.

He also wondered if his father's acceptance did not also stem from something much deeper. He was well aware that his father's marriage to his mother was for appearance sake and that alone, Draco often wondered if his father too had loved deeply and a part of him knew that if he had it had also been a love he had shared with a male.

"…that ok with you Draco" Blaise's voice brought him from his musings and he realized that everyone was looking at him. Not wanting to appear flustered and show that he had not been listening he nodded in response to whatever question was asked of him, it suddenly dawned on him that his response may have been a mistake since a wicked smirk spread across his friends face.

"Excellent, don't worry about Lyle I'm sure that Molly Weasley would love to have him for the night since she'll be having the others as well" he mused ignoring Ron's indignant huff on his mothers behalf even if the red heads eyes were filled with mirth.

"You do realize that you've agreed to a night out in one of Blaise's clubs and it requires you to ware fancy dress" Harry whispered to him in amusement. Even though he couldn't see his own face Draco imagined that his eyes had gone very wide at the moment, and his mouth had probably slackened just a little.

"I don't have anything to ware" he whispered back.

Harry looked at him for a moment his eyes raking over his face before promptly throwing his head back and bellowing laughter, the rich sound of it caused a shiver to run through Draco and he realized how much he had really missed that laughter. A few seconds later and he too was laughing when he realized how gay he sounded worrying about his clothes.

Draco sobered when he realized that the group was looking at them with a knowing light in their eyes.

He had the distinct feeling that he had been set up today, but when his gaze rested on the still smiling face of his ex lover he found that he didn't mind so much about being set up. He'd tackle the situation regarding his daughter…and then see how things went from there.

"So Draco how are you enjoying your first night as a single man" Pansy asked softly. Draco smiled at her in response…it had been an age since he had last seen her, he suddenly felt unhappy about the fact he had allowed his ex wife the pleasure of cutting him off from many of his former friends.

"I think it is very much to my taste. Perhaps now that I do not have a leash about my neck we can try and rebuild the friendship we once had" he replied his eyes portraying the hope he felt that she would be willing to give their friendship another try.

"I never stopped being your friend Draco, I am very much aware of the reasons why I was unable to visit with you as often as I would have liked…I would dearly love to catch up with you. That is if Ron allows me out of the house" she said directing her gaze to her husband a teasing glint in her dark eyes that was echoed in Ron's light blue ones.

"As if I'd have much of a choice to stop you" Ron mused capturing Pansy's hand in his own and leaning down to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

Draco watched the interaction with a slight feeling of envy, turning his gaze over his companions it was easy to see the love they held for their partners. Ginny was blushing as Blaise blew softly into her ear after leaning in to whisper something to her. Hermione was touching Oliver's knee as she conversed with Harry, Oliver in turn had wound his arm around her alternating between checking on the children as they harassed Luna and gazing adoringly at his wife.

They all had someone to love, all happy in the choices they had made in life which had led them to where they were today. Even Harry…for all the hardships his ex lover had endured he still retained a lust for life that even now still had the ability to astound Draco.

"Penny for them."

Jerking his head up he found Harry looking at him smilingly, Draco wondered for a fleeting moment why he had not fought harder to keep the raven haired man in his life. Harry may have made the choice to let him go but Draco had never really tried to get him to change his mind…perhaps at the time he had been too afraid of the emotions the other man had invoked within him.

"It gets to me too sometimes, I find myself getting nostalgic more often than not when I'm surrounded by constant reminders that love truly is a breathtaking sight to behold" Harry said softly. His honesty and the fact he had been able to read him so well left Draco quite surprised.

"Abbey sweetheart make sure you take those empty plates out, don't leave them for Luna."

Draco watched as his daughter moved to do as Harry had instructed, making sure to politely ask Lyle if he had finished before collecting his plate and heading towards the kitchen. It made Draco's heart swell with pride at the young girl she had grown into…it gave hints to the young woman she would become.

"Gwen please get that out of your mouth this instant" Hermione shouted, her daughter had picked up something that looked like the inside of a muggle pen and had started to chew it happily. Obviously she must have gotten over enthusiastic about it for she suddenly screwed up her face and spat it out along with a few drops of ink.

"Oh god she's gotten ink on her tongue, what if it poisons her" Hermione panicked and made to rise only to have Harry stop her.

"Relax Mione I'll sort it out ok. You invited Draco out for a friendly drink and a chat did you not?" he stated softly and before she could even protest he was already standing and making his way over to the now teary eyed child.

Draco watched as Harry scooped the child up into his arms rubbing her back comfortingly and obviously voicing something to Luna who scurried to comply with whatever it was he had asked her. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at the girl's mouth and muttered a spell that Draco couldn't hear.

Two minutes later and Luna came back holding a lollipop. She handed it to Harry who used his teeth to help him unwrap it and presented it to his little bundle…making a happy sound Gwen promptly snatched the treat from Harry and stuck it straight into her mouth, her antics causing a grin to light up Harry's face.

"He really is something else isn't he" an amused voice cut in. Draco turned and focused his attention on Hermione only to note that she had an intent look upon her face as she looked at him.

"You know Draco…keeping Abbey a secret wasn't easy for Harry. It took him almost four years to eventually tell us that you were her father as well…there's a lot of sadness that surrounds that decision in his life, I know that deep down he never wanted to hurt you" she said softly. Draco nodded acknowledging her words, inwardly he already knew that Harry's intention had never been to hurt.

Watching Harry interact with the children now, seeing how at ease he was with them and how they all obviously adored him caused a pang in Draco's heart.

He ran a hand through his hair. He was so confused by these feelings that were running through him, feelings that he had tried to forget what seemed almost like a lifetime ago. But there they were steadily rising in his heart just like in the old days.

He was still in love with Harry of that he was certain…what he intended to do about it was another matter.

* * *

Pushing the door open Harry shifted his sleeping daughter in his arms and pulled his key silently from the lock. Toeing the door to a close behind him he made his way through the apartment and into her room.

He'd allowed Abbey to pick out her colours and create her own style for her room. It was a mixture of cream and brown…not the usual type of room you would expect an eleven year old girl to have. But then with Malfoy blood also running through her veins Harry was hardly surprised with how she had decided to decorate.

Placing her gently on the bed he maneuvered her from her jacket and removed her shoes, he pulled the top sheet over her and kissed her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

It was only eight but Abbey had run herself ragged with the twins and Lyle…Artemis would never lower himself to indulge in such childish games, perhaps he thought that if he acted like more of an adult Abbey would notice him.

Harry decided to let her sleep while he prepared the food for when Draco and Lyle would arrive. They'd decided on a late meal around nine o clock…they would be sharing the bed in the guest room being that Harry imagined Lyle would be tired after such a long day and Abbey might want Draco to stay once she learned the truth.

The prospect of telling his daughter everything terrified him.

She was too young to understand the reasons why he had done it and he didn't want her to turn from him in anger over keeping secrets from her for so long and for hiding the truth about who her father really was.

Busying himself in the kitchen helped him to keep his mind of what was to come. Soon the apartment was full of the delicious cooking smells of the roast beef and rosemary potatoes…the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon could also be defined from the apple pie Harry had cooling on the side.

"Smells yummy" a small voice stated softly and he turned to regard his daughter as she made her way towards him.

She'd changed into a pair of black pants and a dusty pink cardigan top combination. She'd pulled her hair into a messy bun atop her head and Harry was quite amused to see that she was wearing her fluffy bunny slippers rather than shoes; it reminded him that she really was just a child.

"Hello sweetheart, have a good sleep did you?" he asked when she pulled herself onto one of the stools. She lay forward cushioning her head in her arm on the counter…a tell tale sign that she was still tired but would never openly admit it.

"Yeah, you should have woke me earlier daddy cause then I could have watched you make the pie" she pouted and Harry stifled a chuckle. Obviously she would never learn that she had not been possessed with Harry's culinary skill in the kitchen.

"Do you like Draco?"

Harry almost choked at the question, his nerves were strained enough as it was without his daughter mentioning the other man. He leaned over the oven to check the beef pretending that he hadn't heard the question, she'd probably repeat it though which would mean he'd then be forced to answer it.

"It's just that he seemed to focus on you a lot, and well you even blushed when he was talking to you. I've never seen you blush like that before, you looked really cute" she mused and he couldn't help but chuckle in response.

"Of course I like him sweetheart, I used to be involved with him once" there he had told a truth to his daughter, the world hadn't stopped spinning on its axis nor come crashing down around him. Turning he caught her curious look and it was obvious a question was on the tip of her tongue, so like Draco.

"Is that how he knew my father?" she asked him softly.

"You could say that" he responded awkwardly, she was starting to ask far too many questions and he wanted to hold them off until Draco actually got here. Sighing he made her a fruit juice drink to occupy his hands and hopefully her inquisitive tongue as she drank it.

A knock on the door had him instantly on edge, a quick glance at the clock showed that Draco was very early…nothing new there.

Offering his daughter a lopsided grin he ruffled her hair as he walked past chuckling at her indignant cry to such an action. Picking his way towards the door panic spread through his veins like wildfire, taking a breath he did his best to quell the sudden quickening of his heartbeat.

He opened the door with a welcoming smile only for it to freeze and fall off his face completely…for the person on the other side of the door was most assuredly not the person he had been expecting to see.

"M…M…Mrs. Malfoy" he finally managed to get out his whole voice laced with not only surprise but an underlying note of fear as well. Funny how he had been able to face down the most evil wizard of all time, yet this diminutive little woman could paralyze him with an unknown terror.

Narcissa Malfoy looked down her pointed nose at him and tapped her foot impatiently; obviously the mannerisms which had been installed within her dictated that she would not enter his home with his invite. Acting on some automatic system Harry moved aside to allow her entrance wondering why in the hell he hadn't slammed the door in her face.

Closing the door he turned to regard her as she eyed his apartment, obviously she approved of the décor but he noted how she wrinkled her nose in distaste…probably due to its smallish size.

"I do believe Mr. Potter that I was most insistent that you have nothing further to do with my son" she drawled, her methods were always straight to the point when it came to discussing things.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that something happened today which revealed to Draco just who Abbey is…I assure you Mrs. Malfoy I will make no request from Draco in regards to monetary needs for my daughter…it is merely down to him if he wishes to be involved with her life" Harry responded his voice low. He was well aware that his daughter had retreated back to her room but she could walk in on the conversation at any time.

"Listen here Potter and listen well, I will not have my only son soiled by your filth…that little insipid creature will not get her greedy little claws into his inheritance" Narcissa fumed and Harry felt his whole spine snap ram rod straight at her words.

"I warn you Mrs. Malfoy that you are talking about my daughter in very derogatory terms. Need I remind you that I single handedly vanquished the world's darkest wizard…would you care to see how far you can test my patience" he growled out noting how her eyes narrowed in response to his threat.

"You can not threaten me Harry, I know you to be far too noble to accost a woman…and you also know by experience what a deadly enemy a Malfoy can make" she returned smoothly an underlying malice to her words that chilled Harry slightly.

"Deadly enemy or no I will not have you demean my daughter. I suggest you tell me exactly what you hoped to achieve by coming here before I throw you out" Harry's voice may have been calm but his insides were churning. He knew that Narcissa would carry out each and every one of any threat she leveled him with, he also knew that she had the power to make his daughters life very difficult.

It was as though the past was happening all over again.

"Since Draco is aware he has a daughter there is nothing I can do to change that, it isn't pleasant but it's a fact I will allow. You will however tell my son that you want nothing of his inheritance, you will also tell him that you do not want to be a part of his life" her voice was frosty as she made her wishes clear.

"I can not do that Mrs. Malfoy, Draco wants to get to know his daughter so contact between us is inevitable" he responded. He watched as distaste clouded her face and for a moment he felt satisfied that he had been the one to cause it.

"Then maybe we should just cut you from her existence then" she drawled.

Harry knew that were he to look in a mirror at that moment he would see a face drained of colour. Narcissa's eyes widened, then slowly a smirk spread across her lips. She had found her weak spot to exploit.

"I can do it you know Harry, I still have very powerful contacts" she stated. Her words may have been soft but the deadly iron beneath them brooked no argument, Harry knew all too well the power that this woman held. He also knew that she was not above playing dirty to get what she wanted.

"I don't doubt the fact that you would try, bear in mind the key word is try Mrs. Malfoy because I sincerely doubt you would get far in a bid to take my daughter" Harry ground out in response. His voice lacked the bravado his words should have carried, no matter what she did he would fight her every step of the way to keep his daughter safe.

"What would I want her for, anything sprung from your filthy loins I would never dirty my hands with…but if taking her from you keeps her from interfering with my sons life then I will have her placed somewhere you would have no hope of reaching her."

Harry didn't understand how a woman could talk so cruelly and coldly about a child. He could never imagine wanting to use someone so young and innocent as a means to an end, her problem was with him and not his daughter. But as long as she got her way Narcissa Malfoy did not care who she hurt in the process.

Her need to keep control over Draco's life would threaten to tear Harry's apart.

"I may have let you coerce me once, but I am no longer the naïve young boy I used to be. I see you had no trouble finding your way up here so it stands to reason that you will have no trouble seeing yourself out" his words were icy and clipped. Her eyes narrowed and a hissing breath left her lips, her hand raised with all intentions of flying towards his face.

Closing his eyes he tensed and waited for the contact of her palm upon his cheek…it never came.

Slowly prizing open his lids his mouth slackened and his gaze went wide. Long pale fingers held a vice like grip around Narcissa's slim wrist; Harry followed the arm all the way to the shoulder, above the shoulder and up to the face finally resting on grey eyes which had hardened to steel.

"I trust you have a good reason for being here _mother" _was the deadly question spat from the lips of Draco Malfoy.

Harry noted that Lyle looked positively terrified as he hid partially behind the blondes legs, acting on impulse he leaned down to scoop the child into his arms. Holding the small and shaking body close to his chest he watched with morbid fascination as Narcissa rounded on her son.

"I won't have you destroying your life over this ex Gryffindor whore" she fumed. Her whole body radiated an anger and distain that caused Harry to shiver, but if Narcissa's reaction was unsettling then Draco's was positively frightening. The fingers that still held Narcissa's wrist tightened considerably and Harry felt himself involuntarily wincing.

"It is my life, I will do with it what I wish and I will not have you interfering with it" Draco hissed, he flung her arm away from him as though its very touch disgusted him. His eyes narrowed almost hiding the icy storm that raged within them…Harry could never recall a time where he had seen Draco so angry.

"Mark my words Draco and mark them well, Harry cares nothing for you…you are a means to an end and I will not see you be used in such a way. I would be very careful in the choices you make my son" she stated softly yet the quietness of her voice did nothing to mask its deadly intent.

Leveling a look of pure venomous rage at Harry she promptly turned and stalked from the room, a resounding slam echoed out from the door as she left. Harry felt a chill run the length of his spine and knew that it was not the last he had seen or heard from her.

His whole body was shaking from the episode; he slowly slid Lyle to his feet not trusting his strength to hold him. He felt as though a fist had taken hold of his heart and had begun to squeeze it in earnest…then he felt warm arms pull him into a tight embrace and hands run soothingly down his back to calm him.

"I'm so sorry Harry, so sorry" Draco whispered against his hair.

Harry wanted to reassure him, wanted to tell him that his apology was not needed and that he was not responsible for his mother's actions. He felt his lips move but no words left them.

"Daddy"

His daughter's voice had him breaking from the safety of Draco's hold and he composed himself, he would not let his daughter see him in such a state. Turning he smiled at her warmly doing his best to ease the worry from her face.

"I'm fine sweetheart, we were just having an adult discussion" he stated softly. He felt his body relax under her tender gaze and she rushed forward, he bent down on his haunches to accept her heartfelt hug. God how he loved her, his beautiful ball of sunshine…he would do everything in his power to protect her from anything that threatened to hurt her.

Slowly easing out of her grasp he ruffled her hair, at the expected cry of outrage he chuckled and stood.

Looking at his guest he noted that Draco was watching him pensively, it brought the current situation back with stark clarity. Although he was glad that Draco had arrived early and inadvertently ended his conflict with his mother it meant he was one step closer to _the talk._

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair; it was going to be a night to remember to say the least. He only hoped that his daughter was still speaking to him at the end of it.

"Who's for food" he asked brightly and turning he led the way to the kitchen his stomach twisting and his heart in his mouth. With each step he took he felt the heat from Draco's gaze upon him and his nerves tightened in response.

It was time for the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth…so help him god.

* * *

Chapter two finally done, I am in two minds on how many more chapters to do. I may only do another one and possibly an epilogue depending on the response I get. I also want to thank my lovely reviewers:

wolfygirl88 – Glad you liked the first part, hope you like the second just as much.

animegurl088 – Thanks for reviewing, happy to know you thought it was good.

DBZfanalways - Blushes thanks for adding me to your favorites. Glad it didn't deter you that I revealed a lot in chapter one, here's that update even if it is a little later than I intended.

drippy123 – Thanks for pointing the errors out. I hope that this chapter reads better, I still don't have a beta reader so I did try my best to catch those pesky mistakes I seem to make.

jaredletos – Its good to know that people like the story enough to favorite it. Thank you so much for your review, and the waits finally over since I managed to get off my backside and update.

Angel-Wings6 – You're reviewing my stories…wow I feel much honored lol. Thanks for the review but maybe you should take a leaf out of my book and get some updating done.

Tinabedina – Thanks for the review, glad you thought it was good. Hope you liked the second chapter.

Sarahamanda – It's nice to know that people like what I'm writing, thanks a lot for reviewing.

Jenny18 – Glad you liked the start of it, hope you enjoyed the second just as much. Sorry for the wait on the next chapter, little life events keep getting in the way.

Fifespice - Don't you worry bout Harry and Draco, I have many things in store for them. Did Hermione tell Draco intentionally about Harry's pub, well I'm sure we'll find out very soon (but this is Hermione we're talking about). Where do they go from here you ask, that my friend will all be shown in the next chapter…gotta keep you all on your toes somehow.

AngelikRebel – Glad you liked it, thanks for dropping a review. Sorry it took a bit longer than I anticipated for this chapter, but hopefully you will enjoy it just as much as the first.

Sakura Sango – A girl could get used to these fabulous comments. Glad you enjoyed it and thought it was good, yeah those pesky periods. I'm either the most forgetful person when it comes to grammar or fanfiction eats them when I upload…probably the former lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I am almost one hundred per cent positive I managed to get the periods to stay where their meant to.

Nika Dawson – Thank you, our Abbey is a little gem isn't she. Mind you look at the genes, wish I'd have been a bit like her when I was younger but alas some things were never meant to be lol. Hope you like the new chapter.

RocklifeDude – I'm beginning to wish I'd started writing stories on here ages ago, you do wonders for my ego lol. Glad you enjoyed it enough to put it on your alerts, yes still more chapters to come, I have a feeling this is going to end up longer than originally intended.

Crash And Burn93 – Thanks for reviewing, hope I'm keeping my standard up and you enjoy.

cinderella-loves-her-shoes – Thank you for the compliment, its nice to know my works enjoyed. I'm doing my best to try and keep on top of the updates so hopefully this will suffice for now.

Missy Padfoot – Wow I've never inspired someone to do something before, I feel very honored now!! Thanks for the review, Hope you managed to update whatever story it is you were thinking of, I'll have to drop by your author page and read some of your work. Hope you liked the new chapter.

You guys rock and your comments were much appreciated, if I have missed anyone I do apologise. I hope that there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter; I don't have a beta reader so I guess it makes for a few mistakes so please feel free to point any out. I'm now determined to start dropping by peoples pages and checking out their work, so you may just find me lurking in your review section soon. Please review again and I will hopefully have the next part out soon. I am currently working on another Harry/Draco story called 'Break Out' so feel free to check it out or comment. Ciao for now!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Come What May**

**Chapter Three**

**AN: **I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I was un-expectantly called away on work. My boss can be a little demanding, suffice to say I have been abroad for the last few weeks. Completely boring stuff such as meetings and general dogs-bodying, but I guess everyone has to make a living. I only had the company laptop with me which meant I was unable to get anything written. But I am back now, a little jet lagged but typing away.

* * *

The meal went surprisingly well, Draco managed to engage in some small talk with Harry and Lyle seemed to be getting on well with Abbey. But Draco was not stupid; he did not miss the look of panic that simmered deep within those emerald orbs as he looked across at his ex lover.

Harry may have changed over the years but he could still never make his eyes tell the lies his body and his mouth tried to portray.

He wondered just what his mother had said to cause such tension in the other man. If he had been in any doubt before in relation to the claims Harry made about his mother, they had most assuredly been washed away after hearing the vicious words he managed to catch. Narcissa was a bitch and Draco had every intention of making her pay for what she had put both himself and Harry though.

"Would you like some apple pie Draco?"

Harry's soft voice cut him from his train of thought and he nodded in response. He did not trust himself to speak at the moment, his thoughts were angry and harsh and he did not fully trust himself not to take it unintentionally out on Harry.

He watched as the smaller man set about collecting plates, every movement was precise and well practiced…he never knew that Harry that could be so domesticated.

A faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon instantly set his mouth watering; a piece of pie was placed in front of him coupled with a single scoop of vanilla ice-cream. Smiling he picked up his spoon and set about tasting more of Harry's culinary delights.

The pastry was fluffy and sinful, the filling instantly melting on his tongue. The heat of the pie contrasted greatly with the coldness of the ice-cream, the mixed flavour tantalised his taste buds and he let out an appreciative moan as he savoured the mouthful. A pang of sadness hit him when he realised that he could have sampled this every night had his mother not taken it upon herself to interfere in his life.

"Daddy makes the best apple pie, I tried once but it didn't turn out so good."

Draco regarded his daughter as she chatted easily about her lack of culinary skills. He noted that she ate with the same mannerisms that he himself possessed, Lyle was like his mother in many ways but Abbey she was the model of what he himself had been like at her age…the only difference being she had not endured what he had at the hands of a parent.

Finally once desert was finished Harry began the task of cleaning the table, he gave instructions for everyone to go into the living room with the promise that he would join them once he had finished his cleaning.

Draco was not stupid and he knew that Harry was putting off the inevitable. He frowned at the thought; it had been Harry's own idea for him and Lyle to come tonight. Harry had been the one to take the first step towards telling Abbey the truth about her parentage…Draco really hoped that he wasn't having second thoughts about it now.

He chided himself for being so selfish, Harry was about to confess that he had kept a truth from his daughter…obviously he was finding such a prospect hard to deal with. But he had offered to come clean so to speak, naturally he would be shaky about everything but Draco had faith that Harry would follow through with what he planned to do.

Sinking gracefully onto the sofa he crossed one leg over the other and watched his son and his daughter interact. It was easy to see which mannerisms she had picked up from Harry; she had Harry's easy going nature and his habit of talking animatedly with his hands. She also toyed with the ends of her hair, the act made Draco smile as he remembered a young Harry nervously toying with his hair.

Finally Harry came into the room, judging by the flecks of water on his t-shirt he had been doing the washing up. Draco frowned and shifted forward; he should have offered to help.

"Don't worry about it" Harry stated softly sitting down next to him. Draco arched a brown at him and the other man flushed at his still apparently good ability at reading Draco so well, it had always been that way even before they had gotten involved.

Anticipating that Harry would be the one to start the conversation Draco crossed one leg elegantly over the other again and remained silent. He did not want to push the other man; a part of him understood why Harry was so apprehensive. He was about to tell his daughter the one secret he had kept from her for so long, Draco knew that were the roles reversed he too would be anxious.

"Abbey…sweetheart" Harry's voice was soft and there was no mistaking the slight tremor to it.

Abbey turned to regard her father; her face was lit up by a beautiful smile from talking excitedly with Lyle. Draco could see so much of Harry in his daughter, his heart constricted within his chest at seeing the perfection he had helped bring into fruition.

"Yes daddy" she responded. Her head was cocked to one side, the action made Draco smile for in that one motion he saw himself as a youth…inquisitive and curious to the core.

"There is something…that is to say…well…erm" Harry's voice had begun to flounder. Draco rightly noted the panic laced within it, he so wanted to help him with the words that would not come. But this would be done at the smaller mans pace; he offered Harry an encouraging smile when his ex-lover chanced a panicked glance in his direction.

Taking a few deep breaths Harry managed to compose him self and turned once again to address his daughter.

"There is something I need to tell you" he finally managed to get out. Draco mentally applauded the raven haired man; obviously Harry still had that Gryffindor courage that he had so been famed for in their Hogwarts days.

Abbey's face immediately shifted to one of concern.

Quicker than Draco could blink his daughter had moved to kneel in front of Harry. She clasped the raven haired mans shaking hands in her smaller ones and gave them a small squeeze. The action made pride swell within Draco's chest; she was so beyond her years…so very in tune with Harry's fragility.

"You can tell me anything daddy" she whispered, that beautiful smile had returned and her face looked so open and so earnest.

Suddenly as though unable to take the enormity of what he needed to do…Harry broke down. A ragged sob broke free from his lips and he gathered his daughter to him, Draco wanted to take the smaller man in his arms and sooth him. But he knew that for this Harry needed to rely on his own strength, a strength that Draco did not doubt at all.

He watched as Harry's hands carded through their daughters blonde locks, how she did not make the outrageous noises she had previously. She merely listening to Harry's whispered rambles and returned her fathers embrace, showing him with her actions that she was giving him the time to compose himself.

"Father?"

Draco turned to acknowledge his son; Lyle seemed skittish and unsure of the situation. Giving him a warm smile he inclined his head, it was this small motion that told his son that everything was fine…that he had nothing to worry about.

Obviously trusting the judgement of his father Lyle remained silent, his eyes drawn back to the scene that was slowly unfolding.

"Please don't hate me sweetheart, I don't think I could bear it if you hated me" Harry whispered against Abbey's hair. She shook her head in response to this and Draco caught the slight reflection of tears in her gaze.

"Please daddy, tell me what's wrong…I love you daddy, I would never hate you" her voice was soothing. Draco silently commended her for it, he made a movement towards them but Harry's head whipped up and the look in his eyes stilled him…they were determined if somewhat pained.

"I lied to you my darling…I lied to you about your father" the words were finally choked out.

Abbey stilled, she lifted her head to look at her father and Draco felt his heart stop for just a moment. But she merely continued to look at Harry, her gaze begging him to follow on from the words that had practically tumbled from his lips.

"I was afraid, too afraid to let him know that I had you…a beautiful darling girl that I denied him the right of knowing" now that Harry had found his courage the words were coming thick and fast, each one choked from his lips in a sobbed and heart wrenching confession.

Draco understood that Harry was not only bearing the truth for his daughter, but also for Draco himself…the sentiment caused him to smile slightly.

"I let another person manipulate me into cutting him from your life. I allowed a poisonous and very vindictive woman to blind me to the truth that I should have told him from the beginning."

A slow apprehension seemed to be dawning on Abbey's face, Draco could have sworn she flicked a quick glance his way but he could not be so sure.

"But then he finally found out about you, not in the way that I had hoped but then I guess I couldn't hold off fate for long. He was angry; I couldn't blame him really being that I had kept something so vital from him…but I had my reasons."

Draco's thoughts briefly switched to Narcissa and he fought the urge to snarl.

"But I knew that the time had come sweetheart, that I had to stop being so selfish. I only hope that you can forgive me, that you will realise that I only had your best interests at heart" Harry's voice was wavering again now. Draco wanted so badly to clasp his hand; however he knew the gesture would not be welcome…not just now.

Abbey tightened her grip on her father's hand, her gaze softened when Harry looked directly up at her. Draco smiled inwardly, Harry did not need to beg his daughters forgiveness…it was obvious she would adore him still, that forgiveness was not needed.

"So I guess its time I was honest for once, to tell you what you truly deserve to know" Harry finally said and he turned to regard Draco…there was a small smile pulling at his lips and when he next spoke there was no hesitancy in his voice.

"Abbey I would like you to meet your father…Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry stared at his reflection for a long time, he was unsure as to how long he had sat at on his bed just staring. Tonight had been draining to say the least, but at last he felt as though an unknown peace had settled on his soul…Abbey knew the truth and she did not hate him for it.

He had not yet told her of Narcissa, had not fully made her aware of his reasons for keeping Draco away. She had absorbed enough for one night and Harry did not want to overload her with everything at once.

He had left her speaking with Draco and retired to his room, a part of him knew that she would want to speak with her father alone and vice versa.

Flopping backwards onto his bed he regarding the ceiling as though it was the most fascinating thing he had seen. He was still apprehensive over the whole Narcissa issue; he doubted that he had heard the last of the Malfoy matriarch…in all the lies she had spouted one thing was very true.

She made a deadly enemy.

A small scuffling noise had Harry sitting up abruptly. Turning his attention to the doorway he smiled at a very timid looking Lyle, obviously Draco's son also had had a lot to absorb this evening but it would seem that like Harry had he too understood his fathers and his half-sisters need to be alone.

"May I come in?" he asked shyly.

Harry smiled and patted the space on the bed next to him in invitation. Lyle smiled hesitantly and settled himself next to Harry. He absently worried his index finger on his left hand with his right and Harry smiled…Draco had the same habit.

"So I guess you're the person my father used to speak about" his voice was soft and questioning. Unsure as to what Draco had said Harry waited for Lyle to expand on what he had said before responding.

"He told me about a lover that he had during his last year at Hogwarts, said that he didn't really love my mother. I always wondered what you would be like…I can see why father liked you, you're a nice person Harry" Lyle blushed slightly as he spoke.

Harry had no idea that Draco had spoken to his son about him.

"Did you love my father?" Lyle asked hesitantly. His eyes were searching when he looked up at Harry, it was almost as though he were trying to find the answer to a question he was unsure to ask…as though Harry's face contained the answer he needed.

Settling back against the cushions of his bed Harry pondered the question. It wasn't the problem that he had loved Draco…the problem was that he still did, for all the years they had spent apart Harry could not recall a time were he had never loved the blonde.

"Draco is probably the first and only person I have ever loved" Harry finally stated. His voice was soft yet laced with emotion, even to someone as young as Lyle he doubted that there was no denying the feeling in those words.

Lyle was silent for a moment; he seemed to be thinking intently. Harry used the silence to study the child…he looked very different from Abbey; there was much of his mother in him. But for all his looking like Katrina there was no mistaking that the child was a Malfoy. He may have been shy but the way he held himself was the same as Draco had, the same way Abbey sometimes did.

He had dark hair, a deep chestnut colour much like Katrina's had been in the many pictures he had seen of her. But his skin was as pale as alabaster just like Draco's and his eyes although blue had flecks on grey in them when you looked upon him in a certain light.

He really wanted Draco's son to like him, wanted to be able to get along with him. Judging from how comfortably he sat with him and the words he had spoken, Harry doubted he would have much problem in Lyle liking him…the main problem was Draco and where they went from their current situation.

"I think father still loves you Harry" Lyle whispered. The words were so quiet that Harry was uncertain that he had heard correctly.

Smiling he reached out and ruffled Lyle's hair. His smile widened when he did not have the usual outraged response the action usually brought from Abbey and even Draco. Lyle was a cute kid.

"May I please go to my room Harry? I'm feeling tired now" Lyle asked. Harry chuckled, obviously Malfoy etiquette was installed in Malfoy children at a young age…even though Abbey was part Malfoy she was obviously not as timidly polite as Lyle. It was refreshing.

"Of course you may…and thank you very much for speaking with me Lyle" Harry responded warmly. Lyle merely inclined his head and silently left the room. Harry stared at the empty doorway for sometime; finally he once again turned to regard his reflection in the mirror. It did not look as haggard as it had before.

Lyle had said that Draco still loved him. He wondered what Draco had done to give his son such an assumption, if it was from talking about the past alone then Lyle could have been wrong. Talking of happy memories could cause the illusion of prolonged feeling…he really didn't want to read too much into it.

Sighing he raked a hand through his hair.

But what if what Lyle had said was true? What if Draco did love him still…it was possible right? Groaning he flung himself backwards onto his pillow and ran his hands tiredly over his face. He had to stop torturing himself, Draco was involved in his life again for the sake of their daughter and that was all. Thinking along the lines of anything else would inevitably cause him pain.

But oh how he wanted it to be true.

He still wanted Draco with an intensity that had not dulled over the years. It was frightening to discover that his love for the blonde had not dimmed, if anything it had only deepened.

Narcissa and her threats were nothing compared to the thought that Draco may still care for him.

Turning on his side he hugged his knees to his chest. Draco had done nothing to show that he still loved Harry, true he had comforted and defended him…but friends did that for each other did they not. He was not so foolish as to think that Draco felt anything other than a friendly affection for him as the father of his child.

"Daddy."

Abbey suddenly stepped into his line of sight, unfolding himself he made to sit up but she crawled onto the bed next to him. Snuggling her smaller body into his own and resting her head against his shoulder, he automatically reached up to stroke her hair. God how he loved her, his beautiful child with such a big heart…such a forgiving nature.

"Draco…I mean father and I have finished speaking now, I think he was going to come and talk to you but I persuaded him to go to bed" she said at last. He smiled in response; it was obvious that she had understood his need to compose himself before he spoke with Draco again.

"Is everything ok?" to anyone listening the question would have sounded like he was asking if everything went ok between Abbey and her father. But like he had known she would Harry knew that Abbey understood what he was really asking, he was subtly asking his daughter if everything was ok between _them._

"Everything is fine daddy; I'm just a little dazed over everything that's happened…I mean I gained a father and a half brother all in the space of a few hours." Her voice was an amused chuckle; he should have known that she would make the best of the situation.

"I know that you had your reasons daddy, I don't expect you to tell me right away but I'm glad I know who my father is" Abbey finally conceded. She lifted her face to offer him a small smile and kissed his cheek

Hugging her smaller body close to him Harry closed his eyes and just inhaled the scent of her. She was still here, she hadn't shouted at him and she certainly didn't look as though she wanted to leave their home. It would seem that in the long run everything would turn out fine; they would always have each other.

"Have you thought about what you and father are going to do now?" she asked after a while.

"I guess that the future is something that Draco and I will have to discuss later, I know that he will want to be part of your life from now on. I guess we'll work something out" he replied.

Smiling at his words Abbey wiggled from his grasp and slipped off the bed. Bending down she kissed him on his forehead and used Harry's own action against him, she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I love you daddy, I know that you and father will work something out. I'm rather tired now so I think I'll go to bed now, night daddy" and with one gentle squeeze of his hand she was heading out the room, her steps confident and sure…so much like her father.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered just as the door closed softly behind her.

In the darkness her leaving had left, Harry pondered just what he would say to Draco in the morning. They would have to work out a schedule between them so that Abbey could spend as much time with the blonde as she wanted. With the implementation of muggle technology with wizarding technology he could buy his daughter her own mobile, she would be free to call Draco whenever she wanted.

But for the time being he was tired. The day had exhausted him, Draco, Narcissa and her threats, his confession to his daughter and the anxiousness of the future. It was too much for one day…for now he would sleep and worry about what needed to be done in the morning.

Sighing he stood and went about preparing himself for bed and trying his best to ignore the fact that Draco would sleeping in a room not too far from his own.

* * *

Huffing in annoyance Draco shifted and tried to get comfortable.

For the first time in a long while he was unable to find the blissful abandon that was sleep. It was as though he was teetering on the edge, but he was unable to take those perilous steps towards total oblivion…it was frustrating.

He knew why of course, his body was acutely aware that Harry was sleeping under the same roof. Frowning he flung an arm over his eyes and resisted the urge to groan, Lyle was sleeping peacefully enough next to him and he didn't want his constant fidgeting to wake his son.

Deciding that sleep just wasn't going to come no matter how long he lay there Draco untangled himself from the covers. Slowly so as not to wake Lyle he slipped from the bed and tip-toed silently from the room.

Once the door had closed behind him he leaned back against it. Closing his eyes he resisted the temptation to bang his head against the solid wood, he doubted that the pain the act would bring would make him feel any better…but it would take his mind from a different type of pain he was contending with.

All these years he had thought that Harry had fallen out of love with him. He remembered how he had cried to not only his father but his mother as well, he could easily recall how sympathetic she had been, how she had done her best to comfort him……and how she had subtly organised his acceptance of wedding Katrina.

To find that she had lied so easily to his face, it was a bitter pill to swallow.

But the one thing he promised himself was that his mother would not hurt Harry or his daughter. He would be damned before he let the manipulative little bitch get her way again, she may have been a powerful figure but Draco had his own contacts not to mention the support he would get from his father.

Oh yes, come hell or high water Narcissa Malfoy would rue the day she ever thought to meddle in his life. She may have been his mother but that did not give her the right to control his future, he doubted he had heard the last of her but he would be ready for whatever hit she decided to throw.

A visit to his father would be in order, he wanted to tell him about his beautiful granddaughter and also what his mother had done. With his father involved his mother would find it difficult to get close to him…whatever opinion she had once held of her no longer mattered. She had chosen her path and now she had to live with the consequences.

Now all that mattered was what happened from now on, what he planned to do with his life now that he was free of its confined. He had nobody to answer to but himself, no choices forced upon him and the freedom to make his own.

He had taken his life back and now he planned to live it his own way.

He was unaware that during his ponderings he had moved, but blinking rapidly he found himself outside a closed bedroom door. The pounding in his heart and the sudden clammy feeling in his hands told him exactly who the room belonged to…it was Harry's.

He watched with a sort of detached fascination as his hand reached out for the door handle, how his fingers gripped it and slowly opened the door seemingly of their own accord. With a slight push the door opened, taking a deep breath Draco stepped inside the room silently and closed the door behind him.

The click it made sounded almost deafening but nothing stirred within the room.

Harry had always been a heavy sleeper, even in his Hogwarts days he had slept like the dead…save for the nightmares. Draco was not surprised that his entrance had not woken the raven haired man; slowly he made his way forward until he was standing next to the bed, his eyes drinking in the sight of its peacefully sleeping occupant.

There was no light in the room save for the dull moonlight that filtered through the blinds.

The pale light cast half of Harry's face in shadow, in his sleep all the worry had drained from his features. One hand was nestled under his chin, the fingers curled against the top of the sheets. It leant a look of vulnerability to Harry that instantly caught Draco on the raw, Harry was just so undeniably gorgeous and the most appealing part of his allure was that Harry was totally unaware of just how beautiful he was.

Slowly he reached out and smoothed back a stray lock of raven hair, the action had been light but dark lashes fluttered and finally opened. Sleepy green orbs looked up at him, realisation dawned on Harry's face and even in the dark Draco could tell that a flush had stained the other mans pale cheeks.

They stayed like that for a long time, merely staring at one another. Then Harry reached up his hand and touched the one Draco had not yet pulled away, the touch was electrifying and it took Draco sheer strength of will not to react to it.

A want so deep and so intense had taken hold of him; it coiled low in his belly like a serpent waiting to strike. Just seeing Harry like he was now, looking so innocent, so blatantly submissive caused a slow ache in his heart and a fire in his veins. Nobody would affect him mind, body and soul the way that Harry could and he doubted nobody else would.

"Draco" Harry whispered.

He had been fine when it had been silent, even the touch he had been able to endure. But hearing Harry whisper his name that way, easily able to hear the slight hint of longing that laced it…the fine threads of his control finally snapped. What was he but a man, and men could only endure so much…if Harry had expected him to remain aloof that he presumed far too much.

With an almost feral growl he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a sitting position. Using his free hand to cup the back of Harry's neck he leaned down and captured those tantalising lips. Heat pooled through every pore of his body and then Harry was pulling him down and his mind went blank.

Pushing the sheets out the way Draco was pleased to note that Harry wore only a pair of sleep pants. The top half of his body was blessedly free of clothing, Draco pulled back to look over the impressively defined contours before reaching down and fastening his lips onto Harry's exposed neck. Harry arched up against him in response and a breathy groan escaped him.

The sound went straight to Draco's groin.

With a nimbleness that surprised him self it was easy to divest Harry of his limited clothing, he revelled in the eager fingers that reached out to rid him of his own sleepwear. Finally they were both naked and Draco couldn't remember a time when he had felt such passionate desire…except during his time at Hogwarts.

Harry's fingers were almost shy as they danced over his skin, reacquainting themselves with long forgotten yet easily remembered contours. Draco himself was revelling in the dips and curves of the body beneath him that he had at one point known as intimately as his own.

"Draco" Harry panted; he grabbed his face in his hands and pulled him up roughly for a kiss. Their lips fused hungrily and Draco growled low in his throat, god he had missed this, missed the totally all consuming heat that Harry had always made him feel. Most of all he had missed making love to the one person who he had let into his heart, the one person who fitted with his body as though he was made to be there.

"Tell me if you don't want this Harry, because if it carries on for much longer I don't think I can stop" Draco finally said his words whispered on a ragged breath. He looked down into the hooded eyes that looked up at him with total abandon; even if it killed him he would stop this if Harry asked him to.

Blindly Harry reached out to the side of him, Draco was confused until he felt a small tube being pushed into his hand…Harry had given him lube.

"I trust you Dray…please…I need you."

The emotion in Harry's voice was Draco's total undoing, coating his fingers generously he latched on to Harry's neck again and bit down in a way his lover had always liked. Harry's reaction was breathy and his fingers raked down Draco's back…they would most definitely leave marks.

Licking a trail from his bit mark to Harry's ear Draco slowly slipped one finger inside the smaller mans body…he growled triumphantly as Harry bucked against his hand.

He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to grab Harry's frantically moving hips and slip inside him. But he knew he wasn't going to last so he wanted to prolong this as best he could.

Kissing those panting lips again a second finger slipped inside, then a third. Slowly he stretched Harry and when his lover's eyes widened and his breath hitched against his lips he knew that he had found that special spot guaranteed to make his lover tremble.

"Please Draco…I need you inside me now" Harry begged, his voice sounded slightly incoherent.

Slipping his fingers from Harry's delicious entrance he used what was left of the lube to smother his aching erection. He could feel Harry's own need hard against his belly and his breathing quickened. God he wasn't going to last but be damned if he could resist the begging words that fell from those pretty lips.

Slowly he pressed the head of his cock against Harry's tight ring of muscles and gently pushed forward…he wanted to take this slow so as not to hurt his lover. But t appeared that Harry had other ideas as to how he wanted this to go.

The smaller man raised his hips and lifted his legs his ankles locking, Draco could feel the smooth muscles against his hips and shuddered…god it felt so good. Harry was totally submitting to him yet still controlling some of how he wanted things to play out. Using the position Harry pulled Draco forward and fully into him. Reaching up he breathed softly into Draco's ear, using his hands to keep him raised.

"I'm not made of glass Draco and I won't break…make love to me Dray, pound me into this mattress until I can't remember anything but what you're doing to me." The words were whispered but intense, and falling back against the pillows Harry once again lifted his hips and raised his hands to grip the rails above his head…his eyes set a challenge that Draco was more than ready to accept.

Harry wanted it fast, and so Harry would have it fast.

With grunt Draco pulled out and slammed back in, Harry's head rolled back and his mouth opened to let out a long low groan. Growling in response to Harry's total abandon he increased his pace, pounding into the willing body beneath him.

God it felt so good, Harry was tight and hot and totally eager beneath him. The smaller mans whole body came to life as Draco moved within it; this was what he missed on the lonely nights. The moments were Harry would give up total control and shatter beneath him, where they shattered for each other. He hadn't planned on this, but he had wanted it, oh he had wanted it with everything he had in him.

Using one hand to brace him self against the mattress as he adjusted the angle just so he could hit Harry's sweet spot he reached down and grasped his lover's so far unattended erection. Harry moaned as Draco began to pump it in time with his thrusts…the sounds hit Draco's dominating side and he increased both his thrusts and the speed of his hand.

"God Draco…so close…please" Harry panted.

Harry's skin was glistening and his body arched. Lowering himself Draco captured Harry's lips once again with his own and swallowed the moan that his lover had been just about to release…god he didn't think he would ever see a more beautiful sight or hear a more perfect sound.

Molten fire was pooling low in his belly and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Harry was bucking wildly into his hand, meeting him thrust for thrust and Draco knew that his lover too was almost nearing completion.

Then Harry was moaning and Draco felt liquid heat upon his hand, nails raked down his back and he hissed against Harry's lips at the slight sting they caused. Harry's muscles contracted around him and he knew that this was it…he was going to cum.

Lifting his head he looked down at those passionate eyes, those beautiful lips…the face that had haunted him since its exit from his life. Even if Harry didn't want to pursue anything he would have this one perfect night to keep him going for the rest of his life…then Harry's lips were moving and he strived to hear the words over the blood roaring in his ears.

"I love you Dray" Harry whispered and then Draco's world exploded as orgasm slammed through him.

* * *

Well it's my first love scene so to speak…probably not very good but hey things get better with practice. I think just one more chapter after this one unless you all think it should be otherwise…you never know! I'm actually kind of pleased how this chapter came out; I hope that you all enjoyed it. Next we'll have the reaction to what happened here, after all it was very intense and uncontrolled. Hmm wonder how they'll feel come morning, only my muse knows lol. Once again here come the thanks to all my lovely reviewers;

Melissa: Glad that you like the story. Don't worry I will most definitely be finishing it and I'm really glad that you liked the character of Abbey…she is a sweetie isn't she! Hope you like the new post.

RocklifeDude: Another flattering comment makes me happy I decided to post this story. I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much and thank you so much for the positive reviews. Hope this chapter was enjoyed as much as the others.

KaTKeLlY: I kept going and here's the end result. Thank you for the review, I hope you like the new chapter.

Ann: Thank you so much for the nice review, I'm glad you like the Harry/Draco interaction…sometimes it's a little difficult to write. Hope that you enjoy the new instalment.

Shylo6518: Thanks for the review, yes I remember finding slash myself and I was hooked. I hope that you enjoy your reading on here and the new chapter.

Sakura Sango: Thank you so much for the great review. Yeah I think I was a little on edge myself when Narcissa came in, and I wrote it lol. Hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you review again.

Katherine: Thanks a lot, its nice to know that people think that I write well. Even better to know that people are enjoying what I write; hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.

angelkitty77: Here's the new instalment finally. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

cardfreak: Glad that you like it so far, hope you enjoy the new chapter you've been waiting for.

Crash And Burn93: So glad that you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope that you liked this one just as much…not too long to go now until the end.

celestialuna: Thank you very much, hope this chapter is to your liking as well.

SoraIsRikus: Yeah I'm not too fond of Narcissa either, there's just something about her. Glad that you like the story, hope you liked the new chapter.

JennBenn3148: Gosh such a nice review…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I've never really considered my writing beautiful and it was so nice to read your review. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the others.

HecateDeMort: Thank you very much, hope you liked the new instalment.

Lisa14: Well Draco can be very timely. Hope that you liked this one, and thank you for the review.

grey satin cloak: Blushes thanks for the compliment. I hope that you liked this chapter, probably not as long but hopefully just as enjoyable.

acuteparanoia: Thanks for the review and here's that update you wanted.

brighid's flame: Sorry bout the delay in the update, thanks for the review and I hope that you liked the update.

JinxyKat: Thanks for the review, so glad that you liked it.

Mystiksnake: Here's the more you were waiting for, thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

DBZfanalways: Yep I totally agree, Mrs. Malfoy is a very bit bitty…especially in my story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

musehic: Sorry the update wasn't as soon as I'd have hoped. Thanks for reviewing and hope you continue to enjoy.

JadeAshes: Oh yeah, I think Narcissa's job in life is to try and keep Harry and Draco apart…not on my watch at any rate. Glad you're enjoying the story, hope you liked the talk. Thanks for reviewing.

txcalbud: Yeah Harry is definitely a stand up for himself kind of guy, I highly doubt he's going to continue to let Narcissa have any power over him. I hope that your enjoying my story and that you liked the new chapter…yeah I didn't intend for it to be long when I started…it may change but who knows.

Rene-Quest: Glad that your liking it so far, sorry it took so long to update but hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

animegurl088: Thanks a lot, hope you continue to enjoy it.

Catie Mae: Well the update is in the way, work got in the way of me getting out earlier but hopefully it was worth the wait.

Well guys hope that you enjoyed your read, hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out but my boss has been an ass lately…please review and I will do my best to get the next instalment out as soon as I can. If I've missed any of my reviewers out I sincerely apologise, and here's a thank you just in case. So thanks for reading and hopefully I'll see you all in chapter four! I think I'll call it a night since its like 2:45am...will probs post this when I get up for work. Ciao for now guys, you all rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Come What May**

**Chapter Four**

AN: Once again apologies for the delay, I lost my aunt recently and I guess I've kind of been in a bad place (she was like a second mother to me). Then when I finally got back to work my lovely (please insert sarcasm here for now) boss hadn't even got my work covered, so needless to say I was swamped. But perseverance, an excellent group of work colleagues/friends and the threatening of bodily harm to said boss I finally got sorted. But thank you for hanging in there though, so anyway I'll stop my mumblings and get on with the story shall I...

* * *

_It hadn't sunk in. Forty Eight__ hours since he had been told and he still couldn't grasp it...it was unbelievable. But the second opinion he had sought confir__med the first, so had the third, the fourth and finally the fifth__. It was real, it could ha__ppen and it had happened to him...much the same as most things usually happened to him._

_The smiling Mediwitch he had first spoken to had explained how rare it was, how unique his case would be. In a voice which had oddly reminded him of his best friend Hermione Granger during__ one of__ her knowledgeable spiels__ about pretty much everything__, she had explained it was through the bond he shared with his lover. The magic that caused it came__ from a deep seated love and inevitably__ this was its outcome._

_But now he was left with the reality of it all and the constant gnawing doubt that plagued him. Was he too young to carry such a responsibility? __How would he fight in the impending war which he was to pay a pivotal role? What effects would it have on him? What would happen...what would happen when the time came for him to...he couldn't even finish the though as a pained wince crossed his face at it._

_So many questions with very few answers, yet he had one answer that he had not sought. One fact stood out from all his findings that would not be denied and he was unsure if he even wanted to deny it. In all his confused thoughts only one coherent sentence repeated itself over and over and over in his head._

_He was pregnant._

_Sighing he flopped ba__ck onto his bed, his gaze focused listlessly on__ the ceiling above him and he bunched his coverlet in his hands. He savoured is feel, he drank in the colours that surrounded him, so familiar and comforting. He needed the anchor of it, for if he let it go for just one second he was sure the calm he had managed to drag over his person would fracture and break as surely__ as completely__ as a dropped crystal vase._

_He wondered what his friends would make of this new turn of events. Would they scold him? Would they tut in a purely disappointed way and call him irresponsible? Would they see it as a hindrance to the war effort? Or would they hug him close? Tell him how happy they were for him and plan around it? But more importantly than all that...would they still be there for him?_

_He imagined it would start out as the former and gradually become the latter. But the one thing he did not know was how his lover would take it, true they had been together for the better part of two years__ but he could not claim to know his every reaction. Oh he did not doubt the love his partner had for him but this was a huge responsibility and not something they had discussed...especially since he had not known it was possible and his lover had never__ really brought such a thing__ up with him._

_"Well Mr Potter, I believe congratulations are in order are they not?"_

_Harry sat up abruptly; he did not need to cast a quick glance in the mirror to the right__ to know__ that his face would be ashen in colour. For stood in front of him, her usually elegant and beautiful face scrunched up with__ a look of__ distaste and loathing that made his blood turn cold was the one person he did not want to contend with. If he thought his day had started poorly he could see it was about to get worse, he slowly inhaled a deep breath for courage and lifted his gaze to meet that of his lovers mother._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

_"How...?" words failed him as she suddenly stalked forward. Her whole body screamed barely repressed fury, her usually flawless movement now stiffened with her anger. His hands instinctively moved to wrap protectively around his stomach, her icy gaze tracked the movement and she threw him a disgusted look in response to it._

_"Did you really think that you would have been able to keep such a sordid little secret from me? That you would tell my son, and then actually get to play happy families behind my back whilst I remained blissfully __oblivious of what was going on? Honestly Potter I really thought that having a clever mudblood friend you would have known better" her voice was soft but he did not miss its underlying steel._

_"So do you believe that you will trap my son with a baby? I very much doubt that Potter, Draco understands that the family traditions need to be upheld. But I was lenient with him and decided I could overlook h__is need for experimentation, however__ when I heard of this new...development...well I decided it was time I intervened."_

_Harry opened his mouth to protest, to deny her __claims__ that he would want to trap Draco into anything. He loved his lover with all of his heart; if he were to have a life with him then it would be because Draco had chosen to be with him not because he had not felt he had a choice. But the words that he wanted to form never made it past his lips, the venomous glare she shot him as soon as he had made to speak had robbed him of whatever it was he had been about to say. _

_Silently he stared helplessly up at her as she raked his sprawled figure from head to toe, never before had he felt so helpless under someone's gaze. Never before had he felt that he were the lowest being on earth, but as he watched her eyes cloud with pure disgust, rejection and an obvious disappointment that Draco had involved himself with Harry of all people...he felt as though he were something she had trodden on._

_But this was his lover's mother, a person that Draco loved. If he had any hope of wanting a life with Draco then he had to show her how much the blonde meant to him. That he had no intention of trapping Draco with anything that it would be his lovers choice to stay with him or not, that he would not force his hand and he would respect that choice because he loved him._

_She had to see how much they meant to each other._

_"You would be wise to listen to me Harry and you had better listen well. That...that abomination you carry will never and__ I__ do mean never be accepted as a Malfoy, and if Draco goes against his values and he chooses to stand by your side...he will forfeit his right to the family name."_

_Harry felt his stomach plummet at her words; would she really do that to her own son? Would Lucius...a man Draco claimed loved him and was completely misunderstood...would h__e turn his back on his own flesh and blood__? Harry already knew how much pride the Malfoy's placed on their family name, would it really be so hard to believe that Draco's parents would disown him if they felt he had tarnished that name?_

_Lowering his gaze he stared at his hands, noted how even though they were curled__ in a gesture of protection __they trembled__ badly__ and he sighed in resignation. This was Draco's mother, and even though he knew that the blonde loved him he knew that he could not compete with a familial bond. Looking up at the flaxen haired women's now neutral face he could see the dim gleam of triumph in her eyes, she knew that this was an argument she would win...she knew he could not compete with her._

_Slowly she stepped forward before finally lowering herself to sit at his side. Reaching out she clasped __his shaking hands in her slender steady ones__, her fingers were icy as they wrapped around his own b__ut he did not miss their meaning__. Her grip on him was too tight to allow the underlying warning to be overlooked._

_"I think deep down you knew it wouldn't last Harry. After all, Draco is and always will be first and foremost a Malfoy and maybe he would have done the honourable thing and stood by your side throughout your pregnancy and into the first years of the life you talked of sharing. But years down the line, when his name lies in nought but disgraced tatters about his feet...he will look at you and feel nothing but contempt." Harry wondered at how her voice could sound so soft and soothing__ when her words were breaking his__ heart._

_"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, you may hurt Draco now but think about how hurt he would be if he lost his family legacy" and didn't the underlying truth to those words cause a bitter ache._

_"Draco understands his duty to his line; why else would he be betrothed to someone else...Draco does not belong to you Harry." He knew of course about Draco's betrothal, the blonde had been quiet candid about it. But Draco had always maintained that he would never spend his life with anyone other than Harry...but that had never been set in stone._

_He knew the value that Draco held for his name, knew how proud he was to be a Malfoy...he had boasted it often enough. Yes he probably would stand by Harry, would do what he thought would be right by him. But Draco was young and with age there was every possibility that __those feelings could change._

_The thought that his lover, the man with whom he had entrusted his heart and soul to, the man who he loved beyond any shadow of a doubt, could one day look at him in contempt caused a small whimper to escape him. Everything else he could endure, but not that...never that._

_"What would you like me to do?" he asked softly._

_If it were possible for any person to embody the saying 'the proverbial cat that got the cream' he knew that it would be Narcissa Malfoy. Her whole body screamed triumph; her eyes gleamed with happiness and what Harry surmised could pass__ for__ a smile__ suddenly started to curl__ the thinness of her lips. Knowing that she had conquered him was a low blow, but something deep inside him told him that this was what needed to be done._

_"Tell him that you have had a chance to think things through and it's over; tell him that you no longer love him. You could tell him that you're both just too different to make this relationship between you work and have a prosperous future. Put whatever spin you feel you have to on__ it,__ as long as it disentangles you from his life__ I really could care less__. What you will not tell him is that you are expecting his child, perhaps you would do well to look into a more permanent way of rectifying that mistake...of ensuring he never has cause to find out the truth._

_He didn't need her to clarify her __meaning;__ she wanted him to get rid of his child. The thought of ending a life before it had even had chance to begin caused his heart to chill. __No matter what Narcissa thought he was capable of, he really was not capable of that._

_"I will break up with Draco" he finally responded, he knew that she would have noted that he did not address her wish to abort his child. But she already had what she wanted most so obviously she did not care to comment._

_Standing she brushed none existent dust from her impeccable rob__es, the action was so reminiscent__ of Draco that he had to look away. He would never again get to watch his lover fuss over his clothes, never feel the warmth of his arms as they embraced h__im after a nightmare or have him__ sooth away his fears._

_"If I find that you have not done as I have asked, you will find that I make a deadly enemy even for the boy who lived. Furthermore if your Gryffindor sense of rightness urges you to tell Draco the __truths of your child...know__ that I will do everything in my considerable power to make life very difficult for him or her."_

_Leaving the threat as her last words to him she sailed from the room. Slowly slumping in on __himself__ Harry could do nothing but watch her departing figure, his world slowly shattering to tatters in her wake._

_He wasn't sure how l__ong he sat there motionless on his bed__. It could have been seconds, mere minutes or even hours; he couldn't even find cause within himself to care at that moment. All that remained with him was that he had allowed Narcissa Malfoy a victory he had never thought to __grant; now he was left numb in its aftermath with nothing to comfort the blow._

_Maybe it was his hormones, or maybe he really didn't place enough value on his own self worth. Contrary to popular belief Harry had always been a very insecure person, always seeing himself as lesser than his peers. It would seem that Narcissa had known his inner feelings, and had been able to pinpoint exactly every single one of those hidden fears that had unknowingly always been plaguing his mind._

_Draco was beautiful, intelligent and carried himself with confidence. In short he was all the things that Harry knew he himself was not, sometimes he had been awed at his good fortune and then he would wonder exactly what the other man saw in him._

_**'He will look at you and feel nothing but contempt'**_

_Harry bit back a sob as the cruel words recanted again and again almost mockingly in his mind. The part of him that knew Draco loved him just as much as he loved Draco argued that that day would never come, it would never happen. But the part of him that did not know what it meant to be a Malfoy, to have a family name that held so much value of old, was not so sure._

_He couldn't be allowed to be selfish and make Draco choose between him and his family...he really did have no other choice but to let his lover go._

_He wondered when he would begin to show. The Mediwitch told him that he might never develop a baby bump, that he may retain his flat stomach up until the last months of his pregnancy. It would be easy enough to hide if that was the case,__ and if not then he would use a glamour charm.__This__ was his last year and when summer came he would graduate from the only place he had ever thought of as a home. He had hoped he would be graduating into a life with the man he loved...fate it seemed had other plans for him._

_Standing he made his way over to one of the towers windows and lowered himself onto the seat just beneath the sill. Perhaps it would not have been so painful if he had not been alone, as always Christmas time had seen his fellow students __going home to their families leaving him behind. Usually it did not bother him so much, but now he would have given anything to see a friendly face._

_He thought back to how he had imagined he would welcome Draco when he returned to Hogwarts, how he had been so excited at the thought of giving him the gift he had spent hours lovingly picking. He'd imagined how his face would have looked when he opened it; how his eyes would light with happiness once he had pulled it free of its wrappings. He'd smiled when he thought of how Draco would pull him into his strong embrace and kiss him senseless._

_But those images would not come into fruition, even now his memory of thinking them had turned to ash. Now new images of Draco's face, filled with pain and confusion danced cruel__ly at the forefront on his mind...visions of how he would look when Harry broke his heart._

_Staring out over the horizon he watched as the sun began to rise; its sheer brilliance cast crimson rays across the cloudless skies...a red dawn. Muggles depicted that a red sky in the morning was often a sign of a bad omen if his memory served correctly._

_Maybe it was a sign, that although his mind was set...it really wasn't the right choice to make._

* * *

Gasping for breath Harry bolted upright, his heart was pounding a mile a minute as the contents of his dream rushed to the forefront of his mind. It was the same one that had haunted many of his nights in the past...it had been a while since he had had it.

He could always recall with perfect clarity the night that Draco's mother had come to visit him, how she had stayed until dawn to sow the seeds of doubt within his mind. When he had looked back on it he often wondered how he had been swayed so easily, how he had given up the greatest love of his life without so much as a sense to fight for it...perhaps he really hadn't deserved Draco back then after all.

Sighing his flopped back against his pillows and made to turn, his movement however was blocked by the presence of another body in his bed.

Then memory slammed into him, pale moonlight, pale skin, lips travelling over his body leaving nothing but fire in their wake, knowing hands reacquainting themselves with all the old places they had long forgotten. Skin on skin, breath mixed with breath and a feeling of rightness he had not felt in such a long time. The body lying next to him was Draco, and last night they had made love.

He recalled how Draco had been in his room when he had woken, how the blonde had reached out to him so tenderly. He remembered how he had whispered his lovers name and watched with widened eyes as though that alone had caused Draco to tip over whatever edge he had balanced on. If he had thought it just a dream he had the pleasant pains in certain places to remind him it was reality.

An arm snaked around his waist and he held his breath thinking he had woken his blonde companion. But the even breathing against his neck signalled that Draco was indeed still asleep, now he had the task of disentangling himself from the hold he was currently in.

Finally working his way out from under Draco's arm he slipped from the bed. His eyes landed on his sleep pants which had been thrown to the floor last night; he blushed at the memory of them being removed. Picking them up he flung them into his laundry basket and instead reached for his dressing gown, it was white and made of silk...the only luxury he allowed.

Belting the robe he made his way quietly from the room closing the door softly behind him. Turning he sagged against the wall only to straighten when he noted that both his daughter and Lyle stood before him. Both wore smirks that looked all Malfoy and Harry resisted the temptation...god he'd slept with Draco with children in the house, where the hell had his sense of propriety gone.

"We're hungry daddy" Abbey offered and even her voice sounded smug.

Pushing himself away from the wall Harry stalked down the hall towards the kitchen, he was sure that a small cough of laughter followed him but mortification held his tongue. He was meant to be an adult, not a horny schoolboy.

Heading straight to the fridge he pulled out a carton of eggs and set about making pancakes, banana ones would do for this morning. Abbey and Lyle entered the kitchen seconds later and both seated themselves at the breakfast bar, he could feel both their gazes on him but did not look up from his task.

A loud yawn sounded out and Harry chanced a quick glance up to see Abbey giving Lyle a sly look as he covered his mouth.

"Did you not get much sleep last night Lyle, I know how you feel" she simpered with what Harry rightly depicted as mock concern, the sleepy eyed boy shot him a look from beneath dark bangs and Harry felt his skin flush. God his daughter certainly was a piece of work, he wondered if she'd inherited her need to tease him from Draco.

Had he really been that loud?

Sensing him looking over Abbey turned to look at him, her eyes sparked with a mixture of mischief and mirth and it was then Harry had an epiphany. They hadn't heard a thing; the little devils had seen Draco's empty bed (after all Lyle had been sleeping in the same room and bed as him) and put two and two together. Not that that made him feel any better though, as much as he didn't regret what had passed between himself and Draco he wished their timing had been better.

Sighing he wondered what would happen now, a stolen night of passion meant nothing really. It could have been a caught in the moment thing, it wasn't as though Draco had declared to...oh god.

He'd told Draco that he loved him, how the hell could he have been so stupid as to open himself like that. Draco wanted to get to know his daughter, reacquainting himself with Harry's body had been an unintentional act Harry was sure. But he'd had to let the other man see that he still held his heart, he was setting himself up for a very hard fall.

He'd lied to Draco, had let him believe that he fell out of love with him, had told him that he just liked the way Draco could make his body feel. How in the hell did he expect Draco to overcome the hurt he must have caused him, why the hell had he told him that he loved him?

Too many questions for too early a time in the morning, he would have to think about what he wanted to do now.

"Daddy is everything ok?" Abbey's voice broke through his train of thought and he turned to offer her a small smile. He didn't want to be the cause of her worry, she had already had a very emotional twenty four hours and he did not want to add to that.

"I'm fine sweetheart, why don't you pour both yourself and Lyle some orange juice whilst I set about making these pancakes" he responded his voice sounding light and steady.

He watched from the corner of his eye as she scurried to do as he had asked with no complaint. She was such a sweet little girl, always polite, always playful and so well behaved. Yet she could be rambunctious at times, shrewd and far too intelligent for her own good...he was lucky to have her.

"I thought perhaps that you would spend the day with Draco today, maybe go out and do something with him and Lyle or take a trip to his home. I'm sure that you would like to see where you will stay when you visit with him" Harry said over his shoulder as he expertly flipped the pancake over.

"Will you be coming with us?" she asked in reply.

Harry was glad that his back was to her so she did not see the look that crossed his face at her words. He could think of a million different reasons why playing happy families with Draco would hurt, not only himself but in the long run it would hurt Abbey as well when she realised that they would not be a happy family...happy yes in a way but not as a family.

"I have a few business errands I need to do today sweetheart, I have to go and see Mr Tibias about the property I want to develop" Harry said serving up the pancakes he had made in stacks upon the two plates he had set out. Making his way to the freezer he pulled out the tub of vanilla ice cream and added a small scoop on each tray, finally he deposited a small amount of syrup in a serving jug.

Turning he placed a plate in front of each child and the set the syrup jug between them, his lips were pulled into a smile.

"Now why don't you both eat up and I'll get breakfast ready for Draco, then you can both get dressed and we'll see about getting the day started" he said brightly, they eagerly nodded and happily dug into their food.

Harry smiled a genuine smile at their enthusiasm, he loved children. Their appreciation for almost everything in life often warmed his heart, and he was kind of glad in a way how things had turned out. Abbey now had a sibling, someone who she could share her own knowledge with and the love of a parent...she'd always said she wanted a brother or a sister.

He wondered if he and Draco would have had a slew of children if they had not broken up, would they have all been like his daughter. Shaking his head he banished the thoughts, nostalgia for what could have been was not the most productive way to start a day and it would only serve to make him more troubled.

His past feelings needed to be put in a box and abruptly sealed, no matter how hard it may have been to do it. He and Draco had been over for years. It was strange how that simple thought still hurt him just as much as it had always done, but this was the way things were. It didn't matter that he still loved the blonde because nothing would change how Draco felt.

For in the memories he could now recall with ease there was one fact that stood out with perfect clarity. In the whispered words that were shared last night the absence of certain ones had been most clearly noted, and Harry had felt their loss like a blow to his heart.

For he had whispered that he still loved the blonde, but Draco...Draco had never said that he loved him back.

* * *

The smell of pancakes wafted enticingly through the air; slowly he prised open one eye and winced at the harsh morning glare that attacked his vision. Groaning he rolled onto his back and flung an arm over his face, the bed felt empty. He wondered if Lyle had been awake long. Sitting upright with a speed that almost winded him he groaned again as memory assaulted him.

Dear god what had he done.

He grimaced he recalled with perfect ease his total lack of control when he'd come here last night, he hadn't meant for things to go that far. Harry had probably been vulnerable from everything that had happened and in need of comfort. So what had Draco done...he'd gone and taken advantage of the other man in his sensitive state, what the hell must Harry think of him now.

Sighing he threw the covers from his body and ignored his obvious nakedness, standing he stretched to work out the pleasant kinks in his muscles. A sudden gasp had him whirling round towards the door and his gaze instantly clashed with widened green orbs.

Harry stood in the door way, his slender body covered only a white silk robe and the v of the neck had fallen loose to show the naked skin of his chest. His dark hair was tousled still from sleep, his lips swollen from where the bottom one had been caught between his teeth and his cheeks and neck were adorably flushed. In his hands he carried a tray holding a steaming mug of tea and a plate filled with a small stack of pancakes.

"Good morning Draco" he finally said. His voice was soft...a whispered caress almost and Draco felt his body tighten in response.

A multitude of emotions slammed through him with an aching need directly at the fore, never had been affected by the mere presence of someone at such a level. But stood before him looking innocent and shy, Harry was embodiment of temptation and Draco wanted to ravish him on the spot.

Reigning in his libido with super human effort, Draco retrieved his sleep pants and slipped them on ignoring the memory of how they had come off the night before. He was well aware that Harry followed his movements as he dressed and it too sheer strength of will no to react. One he was decent he slipped back into the bed and adjusted the pillows so he could sit up against them; he regarded Harry with a hooded gaze lest the other man see what he was feeling.

Cautiously Harry made his way over, sitting on the very edge of the bed he handed the tray to Draco with visibly shaking hands.

Draco was at a total loss as to how he could put the other man at ease. Accepting the tray with a gracious smile he placed it upon his knees. Perhaps if he apologised to him them perhaps Harry would relax, as right as last night had felt he did not want his recklessness to be thing that pushed Harry away. But how did he word his apology? How did he tell him that he felt sorry for acting as he had done when that wasn't the case at all?

"Harry...about last night...I'm sorry, I should not have done what I did. It was a mistake and I make no excuse for having made it, I only hope that in time you will come to forgive me for it" he stated. That sounded ok to his ears, hopefully Harry would accept that.

Looking up his eyes widened. Of all the reactions he had expected, Harry recoiling from him as though he had been physically struck had not been of them.

The smaller man looked positively shaken as he stood, Draco caught the unmistakable hue of hurt in those beautiful green eyes and realised too late that he may have said the wrong thing. He watched in sort of detached misery as the other man stumbled into the walk in wardrobe were he must have dressed at the speed of light for he appeared fully clothed and shoed what could have been mere minutes later.

"I need to go, you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you like for today...perhaps you might like to take Abbey out and do something. I know that she's looking forward to spending time with you, maybe take her to your home" Harry stated softly then turning he all but ran from the room.

Draco waited all but two seconds (which he used to place the tray away from him on the bed) then he bolted after Harry. He skidded into the living area and caught sight of the front door closing and dove towards it. A crack sounded out as he wrenched it open and he knew before he even scanned the empty hallway that Harry was gone...what the hell had happened?

Closing the door he leant his forehead against it and hit the sturdy wood with his clenched fist. A small cough sounded out, he did not need to turn to know that his children were in the room watching him with curious gazes.

"Your father is an idiot" he stated his voice muffled against the wood. He knew he did not need to clarify whom he was speaking of, they both knew that he spoke of himself. At that moment he realised that he had never spoken truer words.

_'I love you Dray'_

God how could he have forgotten those whispered words. How could he have so carelessly called their love making a mistake when it had been so much more? Why had he not told Harry what it had meant to him? Why had he been so utterly stupid? Everything was a mess and he had nobody to blame about it other than himself.

Muttering an oath Draco pulled away from the door and turned to regard his children. As was his usual expression towards most things Lyle looked adorably confused over what had just happened, bless the boy. His daughter who stood with her arms folded regarded him back with a smirk that was most befitting of someone with Malfoy blood, if he was not so distressed he probably would have congratulated her on it.

"Well I guess that means I have you two scamps for the day, why don't you both get dressed whilst I finish eating and we will go see your Grandfather Lucius. I am sure that he will be most happy to get acquainted with you Abbey" he offered a smile to his daughter as he began to made his way back towards Harry's room to finish his breakfast before dressing.

He and his father had much to discuss.

* * *

_"You don't think it weak of me father?" _

_Although he was aware how much his father loved him, crying so freely was still regarded as a weakness within the eyes of the Malfoy line. He didn't want his father to frown down upon him for showing his emotions so freely._

_The Malfoy patriarch regarded him from a hooded gaze for a moment; he squirmed in his seat as the silence stretched between them. Finally Lucius offered a small smile before reaching out and gathering his shaking body in his arms and hugging his close. The contact was...surprising to say the least._

_"Did you truly love him Draco?" his father murmured against his hair, there was no loathing in his question only a quiet curiosity._

_"More than I ever thought I possibly could" he responded softly, he curled his fists into the fabric he was being held against. He needed the anchor of it at the __moment;__ he felt that without something to hold onto his whole would surely shatter beneath him._

_"Then spilling tears for the loss of such a thing is not a weakness Draco, you may be a Malfoy but you are also a man. In the end we are all human Draco and we all have hearts which can easily be broken, all have feelings which can often he hurt. Crying is not a weakness son, it is a cleansing and you should embrace it."_

_Draco smiled at the words even as fresh tears began to pour down his face, this was the Lucius he had wanted Harry to meet. The kind almost gentle man who knew just what to say to make Draco feel better, who spoke with a wisdom which was all his own and who showed his love for his son without fear of repercussions. But now Harry would never get the chance to meet him._

_"I just don't understand it father, we were so happy and then suddenly he was leaving me...how can you just fall out of love with someone?" Draco asked his voice almost anguished as he spoke._

_He recalled how Harry would not meet his gaze when he'd ended their relationship, how the smaller boy had kept his words to a whisper as they trembled from his lips. Each softly uttered syllable had been like a knife wound to his heart...swift and painful and deadly in its intent._

_"He said I was his sun, that he was my moon...that he was born to die and be reborn in the fire I scorched him with. How do you take something like that back father, how do you claim that someone is your everything in one breath and tell them it's over in another?" Draco's voice was full of confusion as he thought about everything his black haired love had told him._

_Sighing he pulled away from his father's arms to hug his own about his middle, he felt empty and lost and utterly betrayed._

_"I have no doubt that Harry loved you Draco, the letters you sent me cannot deny that the boy returned your feelings. Perhaps he wanted to spare you any future pain, what with the war looming ever closer. Perhaps it is not as simple as you wish it was" Lucius offered._

_Draco wanted to shout, he wanted it to be that simple damn it. Why couldn't he know what was going through his lovers mind when he had told him that they could no longer be together?_

_He thought of the ring his father had given him the Malfoy engagement ring. His mother had never received it when his father had become engaged to her, they may have had an accord which suited them but both knew that the other did not love them._

_The ring was reserved for people who were in love with the person they wished to give it to._

_He'd spoken with his father at length over giving it to Harry, had been pleased that Lucius supported his decision. In the end as long as he had his father backing him that really was all he needed...but now he knew that he'd needed Harry's love as well, needed it as surely as he needed air to breathe._

_What would he do with himself now that his lover had cast him aside? Had Harry really fallen out of love with him? Had he suddenly woken up one morning and realised that Draco was not as important to him as he had first believed he was?_

_Or was his father right, had Harry thought to spare him any pain should he not make it through the impending war that loomed on the horizon?_

_So many questions with no real answers, all he had in the end was what he wished were truth and what he knew to be truth and it did little to offer him comfort. But deep down what hurt the most was that for a fleeting moment when his lover had spoken with him, he'd wondered if Harry was right...were they really that compatible._

_"Love can sometimes be a fickle thing my son, perhaps he did not love you as much as he first thought he did."_

_Turning Draco regarded his mother as she stood in the doorway, her hands were clasped together and her face showed an open mixture of concern and pity. It was strange she should be that way for he had never really been close to her._

_"Maybe he realised what your heart would not truly allow you to see. That you both come from different backgrounds...that you really are much too different to ever make each other happy" her voice was soft but Draco still flinched at her words._

_"I do not say this to make you feel worse my son, I know that we have never always been completely close but never forget that I am your mother and I love you. When you spoke of Harry I would have been a fool to miss the love that you held for him, I was looking forward to welcoming him into our home" she said as she made her way further into the room._

_"I hate the fact that he has hurt you my boy but perhaps when you look within your own heart you will see that maybe he was right" she finished._

_Draco turned questioning eyes to his father who was now regarding his mother with an unreadable expression. There was a slight curl to his lips almost an grimace but not fully formed, he wanted to ask him what he was thinking._

_"Lucius do be a dear and inform the house elves that we will be having guests this evening, I am sorry to impose such an evening on you now Draco but I was not aware that you were upset...I have invited the Vasquez's to dine with us this evening."_

_Lucius inclined his head at her request but Draco did not miss the way his eyes had narrowed, nor how the line of his mouth had thinned. Something was on his father's mind that much he was sure of, but then he was being swept from the room by his mother and his sudden pondering of his father was forgotten as she set about coaxing him from his misery._

_It had been the first time in a long while that he had gotten on so well with his mother, that she had down an avid interest in his life and what his plans for the future were. She laughed with him and teased him pretty much like any loving mother would when her son needed distraction._

_That really should have been his first warning that something was not as it seemed._

* * *

Malfoy manor loomed before them and Draco smiled at his daughters wide eyed wonder at his ancestral home.

"Well angel, what do you think of where I grew up?" he asked his voice teasing. Having been caught blatantly awed by the sheer presence of the building Abbey grinned and the light in her eyes showed that she more than approved of it. Clasping his sons hand in his right he took a step forward only for his breath to still when he felt his daughters hand slip into his left.

"Tell me what Grandfather Lucius is like" she asked as they began to walk down the pathway that led to the huge entrance doors.

"He is probably the most infuriatingly knowledgeable man you are ever likely to meet, plus his friendship with Sirius Black of all people means he like to tease as well" Draco offered with a smirk. He loved his father to distraction but sometimes the man could be as irritating as sin.

"Well I will be sure to pass those compliments on to Mr Black when we next meet up" a voice cut in amusedly and Draco halted his movements. Turning he smiled as his father came to a halt behind them, his face was smiling as his eyes wondered over their group.

The years had been more than kind to Lucius Malfoy; his hair still held all the vitality of his youth but had now lightened with age. The corners of his eyes had developed lines throughout the years as his only mark that time had touched him, he wore silver wire-framed glasses now as his eyesight was no longer what it had once been. But other than that he still looked the same as he had in Draco's childhood.

"Hello father" he murmured softly.

"A pleasure to see you my son and you too Lyle, it seems that every time I see you that another inch has been added to your height. Keep this up and you will soon be towering over your father" Lucius mused and Draco shot him a dirty look, his father was still sore over the fact that Draco was his exact match in height.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Lucius asked softly his eyes resting on Abbey. Draco felt her tighten her grip on his hand for just a moment and then she was pulling away from him, she took a few steps forward and looked up at her Grandfather. Her eyes were openly full of curiosity and the older man smiled indulgently down at her.

"This is Abbey father...my daughter" Draco stated his voice laced with pride.

Lucius's eyes widened in surprise, he raked a gaze over the child stood before him and Draco knew he would be finally noting how much she resembled him. His father's gaze stopped at her face and Draco knew that he would be looking into those familiar green eyes and recalling exactly who had eyes the exact same shade.

"Abbey Potter sir, it is nice to meet you" her voice sounded out. If Lucius was shocked by her declaration of her last name then he hid it well, he reached down to bypass the hand she held out to him and pulled her into an embrace. His eyes however were fixed solely on Draco as his Granddaughter returned the hold.

"My dear girl, what a pleasure to meet you it is" he whispered and Draco could sense the emotion he was feeling from the tone of his voice. Shock, bewilderment, confusion and happiness bordering on utter joy.

Lucius looked down at the blonde head tucked beneath his chin and back up again, Draco could easily make out the words 'we need to talk' mouthed silently at him and with a sigh he nodded his consent. Lucius would request to know everything and Draco would fulfil that request.

Then together they would decide exactly what to do about Narcissa.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I have to say that pumping this out was a bit tiring being that it is now 3am and my eyes feel like they have grit in them. I have decided that this is now going to be slightly longer than I had originally intended, I hope you all don't mind! I had only thought to do about 4 chapters when I wrote the first one but it seems that my muse has other ideas.

I thank you all for being very patient with me, and I hope that you liked the little flashbacks I gifted you with in the chapter. I decided to show some of what happened in the past and will obviously have some other flashes in future chapters (one will contain the breakup). Thank you to those who have favourited me or put me on your alert list I am flattered that you like the story enough to want to read more. Now onto thanking my lovely reviewers who as always make me very happy with the wonderful comments they leave.

Ashlynne: I am glad that your are enjoying your read, I have plans for Narcissa which will be revealed soon...but I think it's safe to say that Draco is determined that she gets her comeuppance.

DBZfanalways: Thank you for your wonderful comments; I am glad that you wanted me to continue. Yeah I guess I'm a sucker for a happy ending but it doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for them to get there though!!

grey satin cloak: I'm glad that it let you review, computers tend to be annoying when it comes to commenting on peoples work. I am very glad that you liked the last chapter; I hope that you will continue to read and like the new chapters as they come.

DrArRy4EvA: blushes thank you very much for your review; I am glad that you're enjoying the story.

JennBenn3148: I really did consider her flipping out over the whole thing, but then I just couldn't do it. I'm glad that you liked what I eventually went with and here's the more that you were waiting for, enjoy.

Jolie71: I remember the first time I got into Harry/Draco, nothing quite like finding a story you enjoy when you start liking a new pairing. I'm very glad that you enjoyed mine; hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

Crash And Burn93: Thank you so much, I'm glad that your enjoying the current chapters. Hope you enjoy the new one and hope I can give you the good ending you want when I eventually get there.

Miss Romantic: Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile. I am very sorry that the update didn't come as quick as I would have liked but such is the way of life, anyway I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you will continue to do so.

SeulWolfe: Oh yes I have plans for that interfering Narcissa don't you worry, and here we have Lucius's first meeting with his Granddaughter...This will probably be expanded on in the next chapter but hope you liked it anyway.

musehic: Glad to know your still liking the story, and that you enjoyed my little love scene. I never realised how difficult they are to write but glad you liked it, hope you liked the new chapter as well.

celestialuna: Thank you very much, glad you're enjoying. Here's the requested more and very sorry about the delay.

txcalbud: Thanks for the review, that's what I was going for when I wrote them talking. I wanted to show the first steps towards the relationship Harry and Lyle will forge, also that Harry wants to get to know him for himself. The question about Narcissa and her twistedness...I guess you could say her sense of family value has warped her, she has a need to keep Draco under control to prove she still has a say in what he does with his life. As for how far Draco would go to destroy his mother...he's a Malfoy and that's all I'm saying!!!

Kelly82: Thanks for reviewing; I love Harry and Draco together too so it's safe to say that they won't be staying apart.

Liquorish: Well your wish will have been granted, I do think there will most definitely be more than one chapter. Thanks for the review and hope you continue to enjoy.

Potter's Wifey: I am glad that you loved the last chapter, here's the update sorry it took so long. I hope that you enjoyed this one as well.

JinxyKat: Glad that you liked the interaction. Oh yes Mrs Malfoy will most definitely get what is coming to her, and I will quite enjoy writing it as well. Hope you liked the new chapter.

If I have missed anyone off I do apologised and due to the earliness of the morning I hope you'll forgive me. Please review and let me know what you're thinking so far, I did have a lovely e-mail off an author who has asked if I would be interested in a co-write. However due to my e-mail account having a fit the other day I think it may have been eaten as I can't find it, so whoever you are that sent the co-write request either re-mail me or review and let me know as I would most certainly be interested. Thank you for reading guys and hopefully I will be writing to you all again at the end of chapter five!! Ciao for now x


	5. Chapter 5

**Come What May**

**Chapter Five**

AN: I am feeling so ill at the moment it isn't even funny, there are about fifty bugs going round work and I'm sure that I have ALL of them! Thanks for your amazing comments guys; I have to say that a few new plot twists have been going round in my head in regards to this story. Anyway, don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, please feel free to point them out!!

I also want to apologise for being off the writing scene for a while, I have been on a few back to back business trips which have seen me truly exhausted. I have also had a stint in hospital after a car accident; I plan to never again get in a car with the colleague who was driving at the time. Then low and behold my laptop decided that it wanted to die, but thankfully I now have a new one...well a borrowed one (Thank you once again Sarah)...and am feeling quite well and rested. Now I guess I had better get along with my writing hadn't I, please enjoy.

* * *

_The moonlight filtered slowly through the tiny gap between the drapes. The silvery rays illuminated the face of the sleeping child in the bed, smiling down at his sleeping son a blonde haired young man reached out to feel the youngster's clammy brow._

_He had been sick with dragon flu for over a month now, but the fever was finally breaking._

_He turned his attention to the book that lay open upon his lap, a hidden treasure which he had indulged himself in whilst he sat in solidarity at his sons side. A book filled with beautiful pictures and lovingly written poetry...a gift from his secret lover to himself. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to get so lucky, the only taint was that he could not see his lover as much as he would like._

_Sighing he leant back in his chair, his face an expression of tenderness as his gaze once again rested on the child nestled so peacefully in his blankets. A love so fierce that it took his breath away burned in his veins, he wondered if his own father had felt such a deep seated devotion for him when he was a small child...he highly doubted it_

_Running a hand through his hair he bit his lip, Draco was young, idealistic and full of future dreams just as a child should be. But his wife had already started to make plans for him, his son was barely six years old and his wife was already setting a future in stone for him to follow._

_He didn't want his son to have to follow family rules and tradition; he wanted Draco to follow his heart._

_It was strange really, as a Malfoy himself he should have been ecstatic that his son would be able to follow the family rites of old. But he wasn't. When had tradition brought anyone within their family happiness? It had not always been marriages of convenience because it helped the family prestige and name, but now it was always duty over love, family pride over self honour. He did not want Draco to have to lead a life where he had no say in his own future._

_He was a hypocrite really._

_He sat and he inwardly seethed over the injustice of it all when really he was just as responsible as his wife. He'd done nothing to dissuade her from her planning, done nothing to put her off the route she wanted to take. But he was just so tired of fighting with her all the time, he only hoped that Draco would be strong willed or else his mothers hold on him would be absolute._

"_Father" Draco's sleepy voice broke through his inner turmoil and he smiled at his son as he blinked up at him._

"_I'm here Draco, go back to sleep little man you need your rest to get better" he soothed. He noticed that Draco's stuffed dragon had fallen to the floor and he reached down to retrieve it, it had been a present from his lover which he'd given him just after Draco was born. Narcissa did not know that of course otherwise he doubted the dragon would have lasted as long as it had as Draco's favoured stuffed toy._

_Tucking it in next to Draco he started when an abrupt knock sounded on the door._

_Silently making his way across the room he opened it as slowly as he could to avoid noise and came face to face with his wife. Her eyes were almost cold as she looked up at him and a feeling akin to dread spread within the pit of his stomach; keeping his expression as neutral as possible he eyed her back._

"_Lucius" she said in greeting and he inclined his head to acknowledge and greet her in return. _

"_I have to say that up until now I have been a very understanding woman, but I feel a change in you which I know has to do with the mutt you are seeing" she kept her voice low but the anger in it was clear. He fought back the urge to snarl at her as she insulted his lover; he did not want to wake his son with an argument._

"_I surmise you have a point for being here Narcissa" he asked, his voice sounded almost bored and he noticed the slight flair in her nostrils at his tone. _

"_Well my darling husband, I have decided that the time has come for you to swear your fidelity to me. I will not play second fiddle to the likes of your mangy lover, I want you to end it Lucius and you will end it soon" her tone as well as her words were clipped. He raised an eyebrow in response to her request before bursting out in hushed laughter._

"_Do you really think I will give up the second most important person in my life on your say so? I do not deny you the right to take up your own lover and you will not dictate what I do with mine" he responded, his words heavy with amusement at her audacity._

"_How do you feel about divorce Lucius?" she asked after a pause, her voice was sickly sweet as she spoke._

_All traces of amusement left him as her words sank in, divorce was heavily frowned upon in his family...not only that but it also tended to favour women for custody of any child within the marriage. He noted a satisfied smirk settle on her mouth as his mask fell from his face._

"_I have the papers in my rooms Lucius, if you do not comply with my wishes then I will have no choice but to file for divorce...I have proof of your infidelities against me so I think that any court would rule in my favour. So you have a choice my sweet, your lover or your son."_

_He could feel an almost physical pain in his heart at her ultimatum; the scheming bitch had had this idea in her head for a while. She had probably been planning something like this for years now, watching as he fell more and more in love with his lover. She didn't love him, he knew that, but she obviously wanted to make sure he was as unhappy with life as he began to suspect she herself was._

"_I'll give you twenty-four hours to decide your answer my darling" she stated softly and with a billowing of her silken dressing gown she was striding away from him._

_Numbly he closed the door and almost staggered back to his seat next to Draco's bed, how could she do this to him? Did the woman truly not possess a heart, and if she really did have evidence of his affair with his lover then he would not be able to sway a court...he may have been a powerful man but in a courtroom power meant nothing when put against cold hard facts. _

_He glanced down again at the book he now held, he had not been aware he had reached for it. Turning to the previously opened page he eyed the moving picture there, he looked so happy and carefree as he frolicked with his lover. They were happy and he knew that without the other man in his life he would be miserable, his heart would break without him._

_But glancing at the bed before him, his sons beautiful face caught his attention. So pale in the moonlight and so utterly adorable, his small hands curled around the stuffed dragon and his blonde hair curling against his temple. This was his son, the only good thing to have come out of this sham of a marriage...could he really give him up to Narcissa. Could he run the risk of losing him in a custody battle?_

_Sighing he closed his eyes and a single tear fell softly down his face, there really wasn't a choice in which decision he made. No matter how much he loved his lover, he could not allow Narcissa free reign over his son._

_Tracing a hand lovingly over his partner in the picture a tender smile touched his lips, in that smile a multitude of sorrow could be seen just at the edges. He only hoped that he would have the strength to do what needed to be done._

"_Please forgive me" he whispered and closed the book with a resounding thud._

* * *

Draco stood stiffly by the library window, a slender glass of sauvignon held in his hand. It wasn't usually the type of drink he preferred but it was his father's favourite. Sipping idly at it he cast his gaze over the gardens beyond the window, this was where he had grown up, every happy memory he had as a child was built in this house. A shame it also came tainted with the unhappy ones.

"So, when did the truth about your daughter come to light then Draco" his father asked softly. Draco had had his suspicions that his father may have known, he should have known better than to doubt the older man. The Malfoy patriarch knew nothing; he had also been very displeased in that lack of knowledge.

"Yesterday" Draco replied just as softly.

Turning he regarded his father over the rim of the glass as he took another sip; Lucius was perched on the corner of his rich mahogany desk. A glass was held languidly within his slim fingertips and a pensive look was upon his face. It looked as though he were waging some inner war that Draco knew nothing about, he continued to silently scrutinise the older blonde whilst waiting for him to finally speak.

"I was involved with a man once" Lucius finally murmured. He was looking directly at Draco but his eyes saw right through him...as though it were not his son he was seeing but a distant memory somewhere beyond him. Draco's breath caught at the statement but he did not comment on it, his father would continue on when he was ready to. He'd always had his suspicions of course but had never really thought his father would confirm them.

"He wasn't the type of man you would expect a Malfoy to fall in love with...not that you would expect a Malfoy to fall for a man back then...in fact he was as far a cry from our circle as one could get. He was naive, shy, totally innocent and so very beautiful." Lucius's voice was choked lightly as he spoke, but Draco made no move to comfort him...his father needed to rely on his own strength to tell his tale.

"I remember the first time he allowed me to make love to him, I remember the emotion that shone in his eyes as I looked down at him and I knew that I would treasure that time always."

Draco murmured an agreement to the statement. He remembered how he had felt when he had first made love with Harry, how he knew that no matter what happened in his life he would treasure the gift Harry had given him. Even now Draco could recall with perfect clarity the way the raven haired Gryffindor had looked at him with nothing but trust love and absolute need in his eyes.

"When your grandfather told me of my impending marriage to your mother I was heartbroken, I didn't want to marry a woman and certainly not someone who I didn't love. But I accepted it as my duty, and I had an obligation to my family to produce the heir that they wanted. But I made it clear that I would not present her with the Malfoy engagement ring...that was reserved for couples who loved each other." Lucius looked down at his glass studying the wine intently.

"He understood when I told him, I think his quiet understanding that he would be my secret lover hurt more than I expected. But at the time I was unable to give him up...so I married your mother, then you were born and all the while I continued to see him. I was torn in two but he'd just smile at me and offer his love to me and for the few hours I spent in his arms everything was ok."

"What happened" Draco asked, his voice quiet.

"Narcissa gave me an ultimatum, I had to give him up or she would file for divorce...at the time it was frowned upon in our family and I couldn't run the risk of losing custody of you to her. I went to see him the next day and told him that I couldn't be with him anymore. He looked at me with those damn beautiful eyes and told me that he understood...then I walked away" Lucius finished. His looked up and Draco saw there was depth of pain in that gaze that he could well relate to.

"Who was it" the question sprung past his lips before he was aware of his need to know. He had thought he had known who his father's lover might have been, but the description of his character didn't fit.

"Remus Lupin."

The soft omission floored Draco; of all the people he would have picked as a candidate for his father's lover...Remus Lupin had not even held a place on the list. He'd expected anyone, hell he'd expected Severus or Sirius, but never Lupin.

"Is that why you and Sirius are such good friends?" Draco asked.

"Sirius is an easy man to get along with; he was actually involved with Severus at the time. I suspect that sometime soon they will eventually get back together, I always thought that they complimented each other rather well" Lucius mused. Draco didn't know what to say, he'd always assumed that Sirius and Severus hated each other...obviously he'd been wrong.

"Does Sirius know...about Abbey being mine I mean" Draco asked, adding the last part of the question when his father raised a questioning brow at the first.

"I can honestly say that I do not know. Harry is not as close to Sirius as most people would believe. They do have a deep seated bond; there can be no denying that they mean a lot to each other. But contrary to popular belief Sirius did tell me once that he often thought Harry kept too many secrets from him" Lucius answered after a pause.

"Do you think he would have told you if he had known?" Draco pressed the point, he wouldn't blame Sirius for keeping the secret from him and he did not want his father to blame him either. But it was so unlike the other man to not say anything, Sirius was the type of person who for lack of a better term really couldn't hold his own piss if his life depended on it.

"It depends really, if Harry made him swear an oath then he would not have been able to tell anybody no matter how much he wanted to" Lucius responded, a frown marred his brow and Draco hoped that he had not upset his father's friendship with the other man. He was glad that Lucius and Sirius were such good friends, Sirius was light-hearted in a way Severus was not so therefore able to draw a smile from anyone he was around.

"I'm sorry" Draco said after a while as a way to change the subject.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Lucius asked softly, his eyes were lit with a confused hue and Draco felt a wave of love wash through him. His father had never really thought to blame Draco for the loss of his lover, could not understand that Draco was apologising for being its cause because he did not see it that way at all.

"That you had to choose between me and Remus, had I not been a part of the equation then you could have stayed with him" Draco clarified. Lucius grimaced at the answer and took a slow sip of his drink, he regarded Draco over its rim for a few moments and then placing the glass on his desk he made his way towards him. Tentatively he reached out and pulled Draco's frame into a loving embrace.

"You are my son; my one saving grace in the marriage I have been trapped in, I love you more than anything I have ever loved on this earth. You have nothing to apologise to me for...if anything the person who should be issuing out apologies is me" he said against his hair. His hands were running in soothing motions over his back in much the same way he had done when Draco had been a child and in need of comfort.

"I should not have let Narcissa interfere, I should have realised sooner that she was up to something or at least followed my suspicions. I stood in the background and allowed you to go along with her plans when I should have dissuaded you from them. I have failed you in ways I know I will never be able to make up for and I am so sorry my boy."

Draco had never heard his father so distressed before, but he would not allow the older man to think he had caused him any pain. Lucius was not a seer and he could not have predicted the future, what he needed to see was that Draco had needed to make the mistake of following his mother so that he could learn from the experience of it. He had come of out the inferno of what had happened to him and from the ashes he had been born a better man.

"You do not need to say you are sorry to me father, you have done nothing wrong. Even if you had I would forgive you anything, but sorrow for the past does not help with our future. We need to concentrate on the here and now...the now being how we are going to deal with Narcissa" Draco soothed.

Lucius loosened his hold before finally stepping away from him; his eyes were lit with a fiery need for vengeance. Draco knew that the need was not only for Draco himself but for his father's own unhappiness at the hands of his wife. Narcissa may have called herself a deadly Malfoy but she was only a Malfoy by marriage, Lucius and Draco were Malfoy's by blood and Narcissa would finally learn the true meaning of what it meant to cross a Malfoy.

"I suggest that we sit and have a talk about what happens from here, but mark my words Draco...your mother will be buried so far down by what will be done to her that she will have no hope of climbing from the debris. She may have contacts but she does not weald the power which I have, I swear to you that she will be broken so badly that no matter how hard she tries she will never be able to piece back together what I intend to shatter."

Draco felt a thrill shoot through him at his father's words, if anybody could make his mother suffer it was Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

The Rhinestone was blessedly empty by the time Harry arrived, his chef was more than likely in the kitchen and he could make out the dull blonde of Luna's hair as she stacked glasses below the counter. Running a hand through his hair he made his way to the bar and sank into one of the stools there.

"Gin and tonic please Luna, heavy on the gin" he muttered, he folded his arms on the counter and let his head fall onto them. A slight twinge shot up his back and he felt like crying, a painful reminder of what had happened the night before and the fact that Draco had thought it a mistake. He should not have been so naive as to think he and Draco would get back together, that ship had long since sailed he was sure.

But the way the blonde had looked at him, the way he had all but worshipped his body. How he had been so tender yet so utterly savage in his passion...was it really too much to hope that something fundamental had changed during the course of their lovemaking?

He guessed that the answer was yes, yes it was.

"Rough night I take it Harry?"

Smiling he turned towards the speaker and launched himself from his chair, arms instantly wrapped him in an embrace and he melted into it. It had been so long since he had seen the other man; he'd missed his calmness and his rationalising words. Smiling he pulled away and regarded him with joy in his eyes.

Sandy hair threaded through with strands of silver, a face that was still boyishly handsome and slightly crinkled with laughter lines. Slender frame covered by simple khaki pants and a t shirt, skin a healthy tan from his overseas trip.

"It's good to finally have you back Remus, did you enjoy your round the world trip?" Harry asked excitedly. The other man had gone almost muggle and backpacked around most of the world, the money he had earned from his different jobs bought him passage on a ship for the remainder of the journey. In his last letter to Harry he had told him that he was working as an entertainer, a magician for the children on board the ship.

"I did thank you" Remus responded enthusiastically. A small smile crept across his lips and Harry imagined that the other man was remembering his journey and how much fun he had had.

"Where's Abby today then, out terrorising some unfortunate person I take it" Remus mused after noting the absence of Harry's daughter. Harry imagined that his smile must have fallen abruptly from his face, Remus looked at him with a worried frown and he turned his own face away from the older man.

"She's with her father" he finally admitted.

Remus was the only person he had originally entrusted with the secret of Abby's parentage, perhaps it had been because Remus had told him of his own Malfoy related problems. Sometimes Harry had found it hard to imagine someone as gentle and caring as Remus to be involved with someone seemingly as aloof as Lucius Malfoy...but then Harry obviously did not know the older Malfoy as well as he could have done.

"When did this happen?" Remus asked, he manoeuvred Harry back into his stool and seated himself on one next to him. His eyes never left his face and Harry felt himself crack under their gentle persuasion, with a sob he broke down and told the older man everything.

"He said it was a mistake Remus, the best night of my life since my Hogwarts days and all it was to him was a stupid mistake" Harry managed to get out. His vision was blurred by his tears and his heart broke as the words tripped out from his lips. He'd broken Draco's heart once upon a time, this was only what he deserved, but god it hurt so much that he didn't think he would recover from it.

Why would fate be so cruel as to allow him a taste of heaven only to snatch it back from him?

Harry felt warm arms circle around him and he sank into the comfort Remus offered, without Remus and Sirius in his life to help shape him into the person he had become he doubted he would have been able to endure anything. Clutching at the material beneath his fingertips as he let his tears flow he was thankful that he had someone to comfort him, even if it wasn't the person he wished it to be.

"Please Remus make it stop, I can't hurt like this anymore. Please tell me how you managed to get over your heartbreak when Lucius left you" he cried. Lifting his head he looked into pained amber orbs which regarded him with their own pain and a small hue of pity.

"I didn't" Remus whispered in reply.

* * *

_The manor library was blessedly empty; it was at times like this that Remus enjoyed the solitude living alone gave him. The Lupin manor was all he had left of his heritage...all that remained from the parents who had seen past his impurity and still loved him regardless._

_Veronica and Bernard Lupin had been a different breed of wizard, they had been genuinely warm and caring people. They had not involved themselves in the politics and power struggles that constantly laid siege to the Wizarding world; they had remained neutral and unaffected by it all. He supposed that this was the reason that they had been amongst the first casualties of the war._

_Apart from his friends he had seriously doubted that he would find someone to love him unconditionally, someone who would look past his curse and realise he was worth loving. He had resigned himself to a life of loneliness with nothing but his love of books and his empty hallways to keep him company for the rest of his days...then it had all changed with a single chance encounter with someone he should have regarded as an enemy._

_Lucius Malfoy should have been the embodiment of everything he hated, believing in the madness that Lord Voldemort spouted and following his orders. But underneath it all he was really a generous and decent man, he'd had everyone fooled, even Remus himself._

_A small smile touched his lips and he pictured their first encounter, a detention in potions for fighting which had led to something more. Their professor had only popped out for a moment and they had been arguing again, then fighting and then Malfoy had been slamming him against the wall. He remembered looking into those beautiful blue eyes as they looked down at him, how his gaze had dropped briefly to those sinful looking lips and then they had been kissing with a need that had made them breathless._

_He'd expected Lucius to deny it, to scoff and say it had been a fluke._

_But none of that had happened, the blonde had admitted an attraction to him and that had been it. Their relationship had been born that very night and it had flourished, even now that Lucius was married and had a son they still remained together in a fashion...it wasn't ideal and sometimes Remus found it difficult, but if it was all he could get then he would willingly take it._

_He felt a small twinge beneath his skin and recognised it as the wards allowing someone access to the grounds. He smiled softly to himself when he realised that it was Lucius, his lover hadn't said he would be visiting him today but it was a nice surprise to have him drop by._

_Marking his place in the book that he had been reading he placed it on the coffee table in front of him just as a house elf popped into sight in front of him. With a quivering voice it informed him that 'Lord Malfoy' was here and requesting an audience with him. Remus raised a brow at that; it was not like Lucius to use such formality when visiting him._

"_Of course, send him in Jinx" he answered warmly, after a moment of wringing its hands the elf disappeared to do as requested...the action was rather odd._

_Remus didn't really have time to ponder the sudden change in his house elf's behaviour. Lucius walked stiffly into the room, his face emotionless as he looked at him. The blondes robes billowed about him and Remus smiled to himself as he compared his lover to Severus Snape in that moment._

"_Lucius what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you today. If you give me a moment I'm sure I can arrange for some refreshments to..." his voice trailed off as Lucius held up a hand to silence him. It was then that Remus truly looked at the expression on his face...or lack of expression would be more accurate...and came to the realisation that something was wrong with his lover._

"_Is everything all right?" he asked after a short pause._

_Lucius seemed to need a moment to decide on what he wanted to say, Remus was adept at reading the other man all too well. The way his arms suddenly folded across his chest defensively, the way his whole body seemed ridged with some undefined emotion and how he took a deep breath before speaking. It all pointed to the fact that the other man was struggling to put whatever he wanted to say into words._

"_We can't do this anymore Lupin" he finally rasped out, his voice so brittle and Remus fancied he could actually see the words break as they left his lovers lips._

"_I don't understand" he replied, his own voice showing his clear confusion and his obvious distress at the way the blonde was looking at him, at how he had referred to him by using his last name and how he seemed to have closed in on himself._

"_I have decided that our arrangement as it were is no longer beneficial to me" the voice was cold now, Remus shivered under the velocity of the words and felt the first crack form in his heart. Was Lucius saying he didn't want to be with him anymore? Was he ending their relationship?_

"_We had fun, but I think it's time we ended the farce Lupin. We were living in a dream world; I have decided that the time for us to wake from it has long since passed. I'm sorry it took me so long to do it but I guess I wanted to be selfish for a little while longer." No emotion in the words, nothing at all other than the flat tone with which they were delivered._

"_You don't want to be with me" Remus finally whispered._

"_No...I don't."_

_Three words, just three little words, Remus never knew that three words could hurt him more than anything he had experienced in his life thus far. He had given Lucius everything, and now after so long it was to be ended by three words that were uttered with no feeling...was he not worth the effort of having emotion behind them?_

"_Why?" he needed to know, he'd had no warning that the blonde was unhappy, had not read any clue that things between them had changed to the point where Lucius no longer wanted him to be a part of life. When had he missed it? When had he lost the ability to read this man as easily as he read himself?_

"_Let's not make a song and dance of it Lupin, flames always start with roaring intent...but after a while they die to embers before finally being snuffed out all together."_

_A snarl ripped itself from his throat and he hauled himself to his feet, Lucius's eyes widened at the unusual show of temper from him but at that moment he didn't care. How could he just stand there and break his heart so easily as a dropped glass vase without so much as an explanation as to why._

"_That's fucking bullshit and you know it" he fumed, not caring that he was swearing. His manner was usually mild and he hated vulgar language, but at the moment he felt so angry that he didn't care about using profanities. He wanted proper answers, not some half-cocked story about fires and embers, they were more than that._

_Sighing Lucius threaded a hand through his hair, the low lights in the room glinted off his wedding band and Remus felt utter jealousy coil in the pit of his stomach._

"_It's her isn't it, she's decided that we've become too close and she can't stand it" he finally said completely unaware just how true his words were._

"_Don't be ridiculous Lupin, Narcissa may be a powerful woman but she is not a woman I would ever bend to" Lucius shot back, but it was noted that he could not meet his eyes when he denied the accusation. Remus took a deep breath to quell his anger and took a small step forward._

"_Please Lucius, give me the truth. I think I deserve to know that much at least" he asked, his voice defeated yet gentle. Lucius looked into his eyes and he could plainly see the internal struggle his lover was suffering in those beautiful blue hues._

"_I can't be with you Remus, please just understand...I...I...I just can't, I'm sorry." There was the emotion that Remus had been looking for, the utter acceptance of the end of their relationship. The resignation that there was no way for them to continue to be together, although his lover had not told him the reason why, Remus could guess all too well what had led to this conversation._

"_I understand" he said at last, and he did._

_Lucius's eyes rose at that, widened and suspiciously shiny. Remus's own vision blurred but he bit the inside of his cheek to curb the need to cry, he would be the strong one here, he would be strong for Lucius being as though he was unable to be strong for himself._

_Walking forward he lifted his arms and pulled the taller man to him, nuzzling into his neck and memorising the slight musk to his skin. He wanted to take the scent of it with him, so that when he lay alone and cold in his bed he would have something at least to comfort him._

_Stepping back he offered a small smile, Lucius seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before finally nodding his head. He turned away from him and with his shoulders stiffly set walked from the room._

_The smile stayed on Remus's face after the blonde had gone; it stayed on his face as he felt the wards twinge again signalling that Lucius had left. It stayed on his face as he strode from the room, it stayed on his face as he made his way up the stairs to the wing that held his bedroom, it stayed on his face as he sank down onto his bed and pulled the pillow Lucius had always slept upon close to his body._

_Finally the tears came, rivers of utter sorrow falling from his lashes, trailing his cheeks and kissing his lips with their salty bitterness. _

_The smile still stayed, and it was the smile itself that showed the totality of his heartbreak._

* * *

AN: I decided to satisfy everyone's curiosity at who Lucius could have possibly been involved with, I'm sure you all thought it was Sirius though (admit it guys). I like Remus; I think he's an interesting character yet far too understanding for his own good. The reason why I have shown their flashbacks will be revealed soon enough!!

So I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who have been reviewing this, also to the people who have added me to their author alerts, favourites and favourite authors list, it is all very much appreciated I can assure you. I'm also quite please that my story 'Siren's Song' has been recommended on a website, it's always nice to know when others recommend your work, for those reading that story also you will be pleased to note that the next chapter is very near completion.

For those of you who have sent me PM's offering to beta I am very thankful for the offer, I am considering them at the moment and should decide soon. If any other people want to take on the challenge of being my beta reader please let me know, I am also available to chat online if you want to add me, I'm on Yahoo messenger and my e-mail address can be found on my bio page. I am always happy to talk with people, and have also had the pleasure of other authors asking me for ideas; I'm very flattered that you like my own ideas enough to ask.

So here comes the thank you to the wonderful people who have been sticking with me and for all the lovely comments they have made in my absence:

Codeigh: Thanks, it'll be fun having Draco make up to Harry, I do so like to torture the poor blonde (it helps build character, or so I'm told lol)

gemlou137: Oh yes, lots and lots of interesting personalities in that mix. Narcissa will most definitely be in for a nasty treat, I have been making many plots for her demise. Not sure which one I'll use yet, I may just be vindictive and use them all. Thanks for the review.

celestialuna: I think it's safe to say Narcissa is going to be in lots of trouble. Thanks for the comments, glad you liked the flashbacks.

StunningSpellRocks2345: Glad your enjoying it, sorry it took so long for the update. Thanks for reviewing

DramaQueen1193: Thanks a lot for the review. Yes Draco is an idiot sometimes isn't he, but he's hot so I guess we can forgive him. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you liked the new one as well.

Grace: I'm glad my story has captured your interest. I will most definitely be continuing this, I'm not really in the habit of abandoning anything. Procrastination is usually my flaw lol Thanks for the review.

-Purple Smile-: Thank you very more for reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story, sorry that my next update was not as quick as I would of liked but I hope that you enjoy it just the same.

BadFaith2207: I have this theory that Lucius is a misunderstood character, don't get me wrong, I do think he's a cunning nasty bastard at times but completely misunderstood. Thanks for reviewing, hope you liked the new instalment.

txcalbud: As always, your comments do wonders for my ego. Thank you very much for your review, I hope that the new chapter is enjoyable for you as well.

animegurl088: Thanks for the review, glad you like it.

Robin the bird: I'm a mean authoress (hence the cliff hangers). Thanks for the review, here's the update, although not as speedy as I suspect you would have liked so apologies. Hope you enjoy.

JennBenn3148: I like Lucius this way, I mean I do think he can be a nasty bastard but I like to think of him as a character with more layers than that. Yes, Draco does have a knack for doing that doesn't he lol. Glad you enjoyed, hope you liked the new one as well.

litlittledragon: Sorry for interrupting your sleeping plans, I thank you for your review and am glad you enjoyed reading. Here's the update, I hope you enjoy.

starz4evr: Thanks for the review, here's the update so hope you enjoy it.

Fmh: It's an interesting question, which I have partly addressed in this chapter. Do not worry though, all will be revealed in due course. I'm glad your liking the story though, thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Sara: Thank you very much for the review and I'm sorry about the slow update. Hope that you enjoy the new chapter and yes I prefer Lucius when he's not like a robot as well.

sweetteetwo: I always thought that Lucius would be exceptionally doting on a girl, be it a daughter or a granddaughter. I mean he's got a son and a grandson, so it's a new experience. Ah yes, I have plans for Narcissa, mark my words. Thanks for the review.

Mouse: Well here's that update your were asking for, lucky you that you didn't have to wait as long for it lol. Thanks for the review, glad that you enjoyed the story.

AN: As usual, if I have missed anyone then I apologise for doing so. I hope that you are all enjoying your stops here so far, thank you again for all your encouraging words and for waiting nicely for an update. I'm sorry if you don't think this chapter is as action packed, but there is always a method to my madness. Review if you like, if not thanks for dropping by anyway. Ciao for now –x-


	6. Chapter 6

**Come What May**

**Chapter Six**

AN: Thank you all for being so patient with me and I hope that you will all be happy with the newest chapter. Life and the general crap it seems to have been throwing at me seems to have gotten in the way of creativity, hopefully I'll get back in the swing soon.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy felt an almost giddy elation take over him as he strode down the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower, his pocket felt heavy with the secret it carried. He smiled softly as he imagined the look that would take over his beautiful lovers face when he presented his surprise to him._

_He rounded the corner at a quickened speed and collided with the object of his current musings who had been running towards the same corner._

"_Draco" Harry whispered and the blonde reached out strong arms to steady his lovers smaller body. Draco offered a look of warm affection only to frown at the coolness that instantly settled on Harry's face. He stepped back unable to comprehend why such a look would adorn his lovers face...it looked almost alien on features that could never usually mask anything._

"_Is everything ok Harry?" Draco asked softly, his apprehension grew when the question was answered with a slight quirk of an eyebrow and a casual shrug. Trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong, Draco leaned forward to offer Harry a kiss._

_The smaller teen turned his head so that Draco's lips landed almost clumsily on his cheek._

"_Honestly Draco, anyone would think that you were a closet romantic if they could see you now" Harry stated stiltedly, crossing his arms across his chest and looking up at him. Draco's frown at the rebuff deepened at the words, he had always been openly affectionate with Harry...always shown his devotion to his lover, why would that have changed since he saw him last._

"_Are you quite sure that everything is alright?" Draco tried again, this time his question was rewarded with an angry glare and a huffing of breath. He didn't understand Harry's sudden mood, it was not like his usually gentle natured and laid back lover to be suddenly cold and withdrawn. Draco could not shake the feeling that something fundamental had happened but he could not for the life of him fathom what that could be._

"_Why the hell does there have to be something wrong with me? I mean I haven't heard from you in days and then you get offended the moment I don't swoon into your arms...grow up Malfoy" Harry hissed at him._

_Draco recoiled as though he had been struck, then a shaky laugh left his throat. Trust Harry to get all bent out of shape over the fact that Draco had been unable to contact him over the past couple of days, but he had been exceptionally busy with war related topics with both his father and his godfather. He had also been doing his utmost to avoid his mother and her need to try and marry him off to various pure-blooded witches._

"_I'm sorry Harry, I know that I should have owled you but I really haven't had a spare moment at all, I was going over plans with Severus and my father. Plus I had to dodge my mother, she still seems determined that I should marry a witch" he chuckled, but he could have sworn he saw something flash in Harry's eyes when he mentioned his mother._

"_Oh, so I guess I didn't merit as being important enough to fit into your busy schedule" Harry all but spat the words at him. Draco felt almost helpless at the pure venom that shone in the green eyes that usually looked at him with a softly glowing love coupled with under hues of affection._

_Now a dark aura seemed to surround the other boy and although Draco was powerful in his own right, he took a hesitant step away from his lover._

"_I received an interesting letter from Ron over the holidays, something about Pansy telling him about your planned marriage to witch of noble breeding" Harry's voice was mocking as he spoke, undercurrents of scorn lacing the words that he spoke._

"_I bet you had a right laugh over that didn't you, 'poor Potter, so devoted to me that he'll be happy as my bit on the side.' I should have known that you'd pull a dirty trick like this...how could you...you...you bastard."_

_Draco couldn't understand why Harry was saying such things, Harry was his world, he had to know that. He took a step forward and went to put his arms around his lover only to be savagely pushed away, he made a move towards him again but Harry's snarl stopped him._

"_Harry, please baby, what's gotten into you? I love you, you know that...I love you" his voice was full of desperation as he grabbed hold of Harry's arm only to have it wrenched away from him. He looked helplessly as Harry gave him one last glare before backing away, his movements measured and his eyes now narrowed._

"_Well I don't love you anymore."_

_The words were softly delivered, Draco prayed that he had heard wrong but when Harry repeated them in a voice that almost matched his own in desperation he couldn't mistake them. He fell to his knees his vision blurring, a Malfoy was meant to be strong but how could he bear under this._

"_Why?"_

_Harry sneered down at his fallen form, his eyes so alien with their lack of emotion and his features so twisted in their distain._

"_Because all you think about is yourself Draco, you were nothing more than a passing infatuation, a roaring flame to warm myself with. But now that the flame has died I find I have no use for ashes."_

_Leaving those as his last words Harry turned on his heel and walked away from him, his footsteps pounding in Draco's ears as they fell heavy of the stone floor. A jovial whistle accompanied the movement and then Harry was gone._

_Draco was left there, on the floor, his heart breaking in ways he had never thought it possible to break. He couldn't understand any of it, he'd started the day so happily and now his world was lying in tatters around him. He had no idea of how to fix what had happened, had no idea why Harry had fallen out of love with him...or perhaps he had never really loved him in the first place._

_It was the final thought that caused the tears to finally fall. _

* * *

The property was old, large and in utter disarray. The walls were crumbling; the structure looked as though it could give way at any minute, almost as though the building was waiting for a good solid gust of wind to knock it over. It looked like a lost cause, looked like it would be difficult to salvage.

Harry loved it on sight.

His agent had raved about the potential of the building to him when they had talked via floo, now Harry could see why. His inner designer was coming to life as he surveyed the rooms, envisioning what would go where and what sort of colour schemes would work well together...did he want bright colours or dark colours? It was all part of what he loved when a project started...the creativity of it all.

Flipping his phone open he hit the speed dial option two and waited for his contract builders to pick up. He'd helped fund the company he used before he had actually started building The Rhinestone, he'd handpicked the workers himself. He wanted no cut from the money they made nor did he want discounted rates, his only concession however was that they try their best to be available when he started a project.

Speaking with Nathanial the foreman he smiled when they confirmed they would reschedule anything they had booked to accommodate Harry. Luckily they had nothing pressing at the moment, and the one major project they were involved in was due to finish within the next couple of days.

He flipped the phone shut and continued his scrutiny of his surroundings.

He would have to visit the ministry for certain planning permissions as his property was on the edge of the wizarding quarter so therefore would also be accessible to muggles. He would have to set up oblivate wards on the entrances and exits of the club...set to alter the mind of any muggle that entered.

He didn't want to mess with their memories too much being that it could cause numerous problems if the spell work went too deep. Just haziness and no ability to remember anything magical at all, it meant that for one night the local muggles could experience something spectacular even if they could not remember it the next day. There would also be another spell set to wipe any evidence of magical content from cameras and mobile phones alike, this way the ministry could not accuse him of not having all precautions covered.

Other than that though, the muggles were free to retain their memories of everything else.

A set of footsteps sounded out in the rubble and he turned his head sharply to see who had decided to interrupt him. When Draco's tall frame came into view Harry felt his throat dry, he hadn't seen the other man since he'd walked out on him the other morning...it had been three days since they had slept together and Harry had done his utmost best to avoid his ex lover at all costs.

His eyes darted about his surroundings quickly, deciding that escape would not be a course of action he could take at the moment so he squared his shoulders. The blonde obviously had a good reason for coming here, perhaps lady luck would bless him and Draco wouldn't want to talk about what had happened.

"Draco, how are you? I'm sorry that we haven't been able to catch up, I've been kind of busy with the start of my new development" he coupled his words with a smile and hoped to god that Draco wouldn't be able to sense his pure panic at being alone with him. He still retained the memory of how the other man had felt inside of him and how his lips had been so soft and pliant against his own.

Draco didn't seem to be listening to him; he just stared at him with an unreadable expression. After a few moments of silence Harry began to squirm when the gaze continued to pin him, he cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot whilst he waited for the blonde to finally speak.

"I had a dream last night." Harry had not expected those words; he continued to watch as Draco began to take slow steps towards him. He didn't realise that he had been taking steps back until felt the wall behind him, he swallowed when he realised that he had nowhere left to go. He could do nothing but stare helplessly as the taller man advanced on him.

"I dreamt of the night that you broke up with me, of the words that you threw at me in order to break my heart. How your face held no emotion when you did it, how you turned and walked away from me whilst I shattered behind you...do you remember?" Draco's words were soft, almost whispered and there was no harshness in them considering the topic he spoke of.

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. How could he forget those words? They had haunted him every night since he had forced himself to say them, he still agonised over how he had planned it all, taking a potion that would block every emotion except anger, resentment and hate...the charade had almost destroyed him.

Draco was close to him now, his arms lifted to rest his hands on the wall above Harry's shoulders, effectively blocking him in. He tilted his head to look up and only then did he smell the firewhisky on Draco's breath, only then did he see the unsteadiness in his eyes and the flush to his cheeks. Obviously Draco had spent the night before as well as much of the morning drinking and had decided that he needed to speak with Harry whilst he was still intoxicated.

"Please" he whispered his own voice soft yet ragged.

"I said please too, do you remember that? I asked you why and you told me that I was just a flame that you had used to warm your body...was that really all I was to you Harry. Is that all our relationship was, a sexual encounter that dried up when it had run its course and you grew bored of me...did my mother really have to push you so hard...did you ever really love me?"

Anger shot through Harry then, knowing what Narcissa had put Harry through, knowing what type of a person Harry was and Draco had asked such a question. His hands lifted to push Draco away but despite his inebriated state the blonde acted quicker, capturing the slender wrists and pinning them above Harry's head with one hand. Harry struggled against the hold but the hand that held him was as unyielding as steel.

He flinched when Draco lifted his free hand but all he did was stroke an idle finger down his cheek. He renewed his bid to get free but it only resulted in Draco tightening his hold and he winced when the pressure about his wrists caused a sharp pain.

Finally he sagged, the fight completely draining out of him.

"How can you ask me such a question, I sentenced myself to a fate almost like a dementors kiss...my heart and soul were sucked from me the day I had to tell you I didn't love you. Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you know how I broke inside when I lied and told you that the most pure and greatest love I have ever known was nothing more than a mere infatuation?"

The words wouldn't stop coming now, now that Draco was here and he had pushed, Harry found that he needed to get it all out.

"If it wasn't for our daughter I don't think I'd have survived, I'd have happily let myself be destroyed in the final battle. I almost gave in to the temptation to end my suffering when I heard of your engagement and then your marriage...do you have any idea what that did to me knowing that I could have had that?" he took in a harsh breath before forging on.

"I agonised every day over my decision to keep our daughters identity a secret from you, wondering when Narcissa would turn up at my doorstep deciding that she wanted to destroy my life after all. I think I cried so much that I ran out of tears at one point...do you know what that's like? To live each day in sorrow yet wear the mask of a smile?"

"Everything I did to you, I know how it made you feel...because I did it to myself as well...I didn't just break your heart Draco...I utterly shattered my own." He finally tugged his hands free from the suddenly slackened hold and on an almost desperate sob he pulled the blondes head down and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

As soon as Harry's lips had touched his own Draco was completely sober, shock held him frozen and he couldn't even react to the heat of the kiss. Then Harry went to pull away from him and his body reacted instantly, pulling the smaller body closer to his own.

He inwardly marvelled again at how well they still fit together as he deepened the kiss, how Harry's small lithely muscular frame practically moulded into his taller broader one.

Finally be pulled away, his breathing harsh and his heart pounding in his chest. Harry looked so lost as he stared up at him and Draco felt himself come undone at the sight, he sank to his knees, pulling the raven haired man down with him.

"I cursed you so many times that night and every night since. I'd never loved someone the way that I had loved you...you took my breath away every time I looked at you...you still take my breath away" he almost choked at the sheer swell of emotion that clogged his words as he spoke. Lifting a pale hand he threaded it through Harry's hair, relishing at just how soft it felt beneath his fingertips.

"I wanted to hate you, I wanted so desperately to loath you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

Harry pulled him close, pulling him down into a warm embrace and muttering softly spoken words against his hair he began to rock them back and forth. Draco almost smiled at the calming gesture and continued to talk.

"I was going to ask you to marry me the night we broke up; I had the Malfoy engagement ring in my pocket. I'd practiced what I would say to you at least a hundred times over the holidays, everyone was sick of hearing me talk about it" a choked sob sounded out against his neck and he tightened his hold on the other man.

This was what they needed; every festering wound ripped open, every scab pulled off to allow them to bleed. Only then could they really heal and perhaps they could rebuild what they had once had, Draco wanted that so badly that he could taste his need for it, could picture it so clearly. He knew that Harry wanted it too and he knew that if they decided that they wanted to be with each other that nothing would come between them again.

"I should have fought harder for you; I shouldn't have let you walk away from all we had so easily. I should have been a better man for you Harry...but I wasn't, I let lies and manipulations blind me to the truth when in reality I should have known better."

He pulled out of the embrace and lifted his hands, cupping Harry's cheeks in his palms and using his thumbs to capture the tears that fell from those beautiful green eyes. Slowly he leaned down and offered a gentle kiss, his lips hardly meeting the other mans but the gesture more powerful than any passionate kiss they had thus far shared. In that small touch of skin on skin he was showing his true self and if the widening of Harry's eyes was any indication then he knew what it was that Draco wanted him to know.

"I'm sorry Harry, so very sorry. Please tell me that you'll forgive me for being so weak."

"You have nothing to be sorry for love, if anything I should be apologising to you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Abbey, I'm sorry for all the horrible words I said to you when we broke up, I'm sorry that I listened to your mother, I'm..." Harry's words trailed off as Draco placed a single finger on his lips to silence him.

"It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is the here and now. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy Harry, but I want us to be a family...I want to be with you again" he whispered and was almost blinded by the beautiful smile that lit Harry's face at his words.

"I didn't think you'd still want me, I understand if you don't love me anymore, but maybe in time you can..." Harry's words trailed off as Draco shook his head, a worried frown marring his brow. Draco could easily depict where his thoughts were leading and captured both his hands as he opened his mouth to say the words he should have said long before today.

"Surely you must know that I never stopped loving you Harry, I was foolish not to tell you when you told me, but I had hardly dared to dream that you would still feel that way. I swear to you here and now, I'll love you till my last breath and I promise you that my mother will pay for what she did to you...to us."

"Draco please, she's your mother, what's happened has happened and we can't change that. Hurting her isn't going to solve anything, I know what it's like to not have a mother and although I am not particularly fond of yours I do not wish to be the cause of you no longer having one either." Harry pleaded with him with his eyes and earnest words; Draco just pulled him closer and whispered soothingly into his hair.

Harry was a better man than his mother had ever given him credit for. But Draco would not let this lie, he was a Malfoy first and foremost before anything else and no matter that he now had Harry back in his arms, his mother would pay for taking him from them in the first place.

Revenge was not a dish best served cold, and he would serve his almost scalding with the heat of his anger and his need for it.

* * *

"Pint please Remy" Remus Lupin laughed as old Sebastian Faulkner plonked himself lopsidedly against the bar, his crinkly face smoothing out as he offered Remus a wide smile. Nodding his head he began to pull the 'perfect' one for him, Sebastian thought that all Remus's pints were perfect, would probably still think that even if the beer was stale and flat.

"No Gertrude today?" Remus asked pleasantly, shaking the froth from his fingers where it had tipped from the glass as he set it down. Gertrude was Sebastian's wife, a plump woman who reminded him fondly of a more laid back Molly Weasley. They were his favourite elderly couple to serve and they had an almost wicked sense of humour between them.

"Old girl will be along in a minute, she's cooing over some woman and her baby outside...dang woman goes stupid in the head at the sight of a baby" he groused. But his eyes twinkled with amusement and warmth belying his words. Sebastian loved his wife just as she was, and it made Remus feel good inside knowing that there were still people in the world who loved the way that they did.

"Stop your whining you old codger you, don't think I never clocked you making baby noises to our young neighbours young one yesterday" came an amused response and Gertrude settled herself on the barstool to the left of her husband, her pale lips spread in a wide smile.

"Hello there dear one, I'll have a dry white please with a tiny splash of soda" thus was her usual drink of choice.

The pair had literally stumbled upon Remus when he had been at his lowest, when he'd done something completely out of character and got blindingly drunk in a muggle bar. He'd hooked up with a man who had been just as inebriated, more so in fact given that he'd got quite forceful when Remus had sobered enough to realise he didn't want a dirty night with a random guy.

Sebastian and Gertrude had happened upon their interlude as Remus was doing his utmost best to dissuade the younger man from crossing the line.

He'd never seen someone handle a wand quite as skilfully as the silver haired old witch and wizard had, not even Albus Dumbledore. They'd worked so well together, almost like they were the same person…they knew each other well enough to interpret the next move.

Then the guy he'd tussled with was unconscious and he was throwing up his stomach contents on Sebastian's polished shoes.

Since then the couple had doted on him, they had been the ones to persuade him to go on his trip. They had even given him the money to do it, much to his dismay. They wouldn't take no for an answer and in the end Remus had given in gracefully and accepted the gift for what it was…had finally realised that they saw him as the child they had never had.

He thought he would never smile again at one point, but people like Sebastian, Gertrude, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and even Severus had all showed him that he could. He had a lot to be thankful for, and he was thankful…every day.

Even if his heart did still ache and his eyes still watered when he curled around an old bed pillow which had long since lost the scent of the person whose memory it invoked. Even if he never thought he would love again as he had once loved before.

He was still thankful for the small things.

"So young man (Remus still marvelled that there were people in the world who considered him young), when are you going to settle down and have children of your own" Gertrude asked when he set her drink on the coaster next to her hand. She knew of his preferred sexual gender of course, but she did not believe that made Remus exempt from having a child...'there's always adoption lad' she would tell him.

He'd had that dream once, had dreamed of a family, of a husband, of strong arms to hold him of a night and loving lips to kiss his brow before he fell into a gentle sleep. But dreams such as those had faded from his mind many years ago, he'd been a romantic once…he was not a romantic any more…at least not in the way he had been.

Life was a harsh taskmaster when it came to matters of love, and she taught her lessons very well. Remus had no plans to be taught that lesson again, had no plans to feel the whip of pain ever again, he didn't think it was something that he could recover from a second time.

"I think that ship has long since sailed sweetheart" Remus said softly in answer to the question, a hint of nostalgia lacing his voice.

"I wouldn't say that" a smooth voice cut in and Remus felt his whole body stiffen as he lifted his gaze past his two companions and locked onto the very recognisable figure that stood behind them, his mouth simultaneous went dry and watered at the sight of him.

So many years and he still had the ability to make his heart stop, still had the ability to make a pleasurable ache settle in his groin. Even with all the hurt he had been through at the hands of this man, he still had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him, to reach out and pull his taller body against his own and stand on his tiptoes to kiss the lips that were curved into a soft smile.

Broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist and endless yet powerful legs. His hair was lighter, and the glasses were new, but even if he had been scarred beyond recognition Remus knew that his heart would recognise this man no matter what.

"Hello Remus" Lucius whispered in the sudden silence.

* * *

Ok, I know that it has been an age since I have done an update and I have many reasons for that. I have only recently managed to get back online, and I feel horribly bad because I was acting as a beta for an author who I have not been able to contact. My yahoo account has decided to lock me out and I cannot for the life of me get back into it, and as I am sure you all may know I lost two of my most beloved and dearest friends...may they RIP.

But anyway, I am back now, and I plan on getting everything moving again. I am so sorry to have kept you all waiting...I know this chapter isn't very long but hopefully it will tide you all over whilst I work on the next one which should be my usual length.

Thank you to all my reviewers: I know I usually thank you all individually but I am so very tired at the moment, so a big thank you is extended to you all and I should get back to my usual personal messages when I do my next chapter.

Ciao for now xxx


End file.
